Stalker
by sadistic-sex-master
Summary: Ike has always been into older women, now he kills them. When Kyle is left for dead and his only means of survival is to join 'them', He is chosen as a mate for Stan. STYLE. VAMPFIC. May have similarities with twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Kyle frowned as Ike held unto his hands, he glared into Kyle's green eyes. He slowly backed the redhead teen to the wall.

"I swear I will kill you if you snitch Kyle" Ike growled. Kyle scowled and glared at the taller younger boy, his eyes moved from the woman on the bed to the dark brown haired teen pushing him into the wall.

The woman laid in bed holding the bed covering over her chest, a bright red blush adorning her cheeks. Whether from shame or embarrassment of being caught. Her green eyes flickered from Ike to Kyle.

"Oh my..." She said. She had a look of worry on her face, she started hyperventilating. "I'm going to go to jail, why?" She started crying her eyes out.

"No you won't, you have done nothing wrong!" Ike snapped at her.

"Yes she has Ike, She's like fourty Ike, you are just 14. She is a fucking paedophile. I have to tell" Kyle directed his eyes away from Ike. Not to save Ike but to save the woman from Ike he couldn't keep letting Ike do this.

Ike slammed Kyle's back to the wall again. "I swear that I will kill you Kyle, I swear I will if you so much as breath a word to anyone" Ike snapped. He leaned into Kyle's ear "besides I am almost done" Kyle felt a shiver run down his spine.

Kyle's eyes widened, he slowly glanced at the woman crying on the bed. "Ike please" Kyle began but Ike had pulled a knife and pressed it on his throat.

"Please what Kyle?" Ike asked. Kyle's breathing was getting heavier and louder. It made Ike smirk and let go of Kyle. When Ike was done with the woman she would be dead and... It bothered him. How many times had he held his tongue in fear?

Kyle quickly rushed out of Ike's room, he was heading back down for dinner. He sat at the table, all was silent.

"Bubbeh where is Ike?" His mother asked. Sheila Broflovski was a red haired plump woman with brown eyes. She usually wore a suit at all times trying to be formal and ready for anything.

Kyle's eyes flickered to his father who sat beside his wife. The tall lanky Lawyer had pale skin and brown hair with green eyes. He looked down at his hands and sighed. "He is sick"

"What, what, what!" Sheila stood quickly ready to check up on Ike. Kyle remained silent, he could let Sheila catch Ike in the act or...

"Ma, he's asleep I took care of it" Kyle blinked back the tears. He hated lying to his mother so much,yet he had no choice.

"Oh my big strong boy" she hugged Kyle. "Taking care of you little brother" she placed a kiss on Kyle's forehead.

Kyle forced a smile. "I'm proud of you son" Gerald said. His green eyes shinning with pride at his son.

"Thanks dad" Kyle held back the tears threatening to fall down his cheeks and bit his lip hard. "I..." Kyle paused. "I love you both"

"We love you too" sheila replied happily. She let go of her son and headed for the kitchen to bring in the kosher meatloaf she had made.

With dinner over Kyle went to his room, he cried a lot. He screamed and sobbed, Ike had sound proof Kyle's room.

Kyle cried himself to sleep at 10 :00 pm. He laid in his alien green pyjama bottoms and a blue shirt. His hat had been discarded elsewhere.

At night around 2:00 am, Ike woke Kyle up to help him get rid of the evidence. It was almost a system now, it was like a game to Ike. He'd sleep with older woman and when he got tired he'd kill them.

Kyle bit at his nails nervously as he threw on his orange jacket and grabbed a shovel he hit under a loose floor board in his room.

Ike always wanted to switch rooms with Kyle since Kyle slept on the ground floor it was easy to sneak out. Kyle had always been reluctant to accept Ike's offer.

Kyle held the shovel up and tossed it to Ike. Ike caught it easily and place it over one shoulder, he steadied it with one hand. The black haired boy looked nervous, Kyle said nothing he knew the body was already outside in the cold.

He could taste bile raise to his throat as he thought of Ike chocking the woman out as soon as she hit climax and screamed his name in pleasure.

KYLE

I watched him place her in a freshly dug hole. She had her throat slit open and a cloth tied over it to stop bleeding. She was wrapped in the white bed covering she had used previously to cover her exposed chest.

"Ike I think you should stop doing this" I whispered to him. He froze before turning to me, he looked angry.

"Are you going soft? Cause if you are I don't need dead weight." Ike glared at me. I bit my lip hard and shook my head.

"I... Its wrong Ike... I just-" before I knew what was happening. He rose his hand and hit me, knocked me to the floor before kicking me in the stomach repeatedly. "Stop! Please IKE!" I screamed. I knew he was going to kill me, I didn't want to die. I was way too young to die.

"Shut the fuck up" Ike growled to me. He paused at some point to just stare at my face. "God Kyle, I am so sorry. I love you so much and I didn't mean it. Its the last time I swear."

I coughed up some blood as I tried to speak. The pain was intense and for a muscular guy like Ike hitting a very thin person like me. He was hit my vitals organs with so much force,more than anything else I wanted my mother to hold me. I felt my surroundings start fading.

I hated my life.

I was sick of it.

I could see Ike running away.

Then I couldn't breath anymore and I started choking on the blood. I was going to die. I was a goner.

Before it faded I saw a figure. "Do you want to live?" It asked. I didn't want to live anymore, still something in me jumped at the opportunity to live. I nodded my head I wanted the pain to stop. I made a grab for the stranger's leg before it went black and I knew it was too late.

I could see my life flash before my eyes. I wasted it, I should have told my mother about Ike. I could see my mother crying in my father's arms over me.

Why did this happen to me? I had tried to be a good person, a good brother and a good Jew.

Why was I paying for Ike's crimes? Why was it me when I was innocent? I wondered if I was going to hell or heaven.

IKE

Ike paced around his room. What had he done to Kyle? God! He was so stupid to have attacked Kyle. Kyle was Fragile and small. The poor redhead stood at 5"2 and was underweight. He was skinny with big green eyes and curly red hair.

Ike could see Kyle's pale skin that was as smooth as porcelain. Kyle was like a doll, a beautiful doll. So fragile.

Fuck!

Ike was scared, he had run because he had no idea what to do. He was just so scared when the only thing that mattered to him was dying at his feet.

He hadn't even buried the whore, Mrs. Anne Lee. He swallowed hard and realised how much trouble he was in.

"Please God" Ike whispered. He hoped someone found Kyle and took him to the hospital. Kyle had always looked out for him even though he towered over the boy at 5"9.

He sat on his bed and tugged at his black hair. He was going insane, he was crazy. He had to go back for Kyle. The red hair, green eyes and freckled cheeks flashed in his mind and tears slid down his cheek and placed a hand over his mouth.

His blue eyes directed at the window across from him. Kyle let him do what ever he wanted, when he wanted. Kyle was his secret treasure.

What was he going to do?

Why had Kyle been his brother? If only the universe had made Kyle someone else he would have been able to love Kyle openly.

He stood up and froze.

He had to save Kyle.

It was his biggest mistake leaving Kyle there to die alone in the cold woods at night. He could remember sneaking into Kyle's room at night and stealing kisses.

He knew it was wrong to take advantage of a sleeping person but he love Kyle and he wanted the redhead.

God.

Kyle.

Ike forced himself to lie on the bed, he knew it was best to lie silent on the bed. He had to forget it and move past this. Kyle was a casualty for his actions and that was it.

"Kyle"

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Kyle laid on the surgical table. The man that stood before Kyle had black hair and brown eyes. He was making sure Kyle's pulse no matter how small stayed alive as he set his bones.

The small redhead laid nude on the surgical table. He stared at the forming purple bruises on the child's body.

If he bit him without setting the bones, Kyle would turn with a rib lodged in his lungs and have problems for eternity.

"You'll be good for him" The man smiled down at the sleeping beauty. His fangs came out and the man leaned down to Kyle's neck. "The boy smells amazing" he thought to himself before sinking his fangs into Kyle's neck.

He pushed as much of the venom as he could into Kyle and pulled back. He had forced himself not no suck any blood.

The man licked his lips and smiled. He chained Kyle's hands and feet to the surgical table, by morning they would know what would become of the beautiful red haired boy.

IKE

Ike had prayed it was all a dream but as soon as his door opened and he saw his mother crying in his father's arms he knew the truth. They stepped into the room and froze. They stared blankly at Ike. Sheila broke first as she started crying again.

"Ike was Kyle having an affair with the an older woman?" Gerald asked. He held Sheila to his chest and she cried into him.

Ike sat up from his bed slowly and put on his poker face. If he said yes then the police would dig into the family. "No" Ike said.

"Ike, Kyle is missing and they found a woman in a grave. They said the blood wasn't hers and who ever it had to be was probably dead from blood loss." Gerald took a deep breath.

"You think Kyle is the killer?" Ike asked. He was just an innocent bystander. They would blame it all on Kyle, he was free and innocent.

"No, we don't but it was his hair in the pool of blood. They collected DNA all around Kyle's room and will tell us what they found." Gerald bit his lip.

"If he isn't the victim he is the killer" Sheila sobbed louder. "The shame of it all, my baby cannot go to jail"

Gerald sighed. "No matter what, do not hate your brother" he led Sheila out of the room and paused at the door. "Ike don't let people talking get to you."

Ike nodded his head solemnly he gave Gerald his saddest look before sighing and turning away. Once he heard the door shut he smiled.

"Kyle even when you are in heaven you protect me." Ike froze suddenly, 'what the fuck did they mean by "missing" Kyle was dead. Unless someone found him and helped him. In which case I need to kill him' Ike hated this loose end.

He needed Kyle dead now and if Kyle should re-appear his body would... He even needed to burn Kyle's body if he didn't people would think Kyle was the victim from all the bruises. He needed to seem like he was the killer.

Ike bit his lip hard. Kyle's body should never be found.

DETECTIVE CARTMAN

The dead woman had only a slit throat and semen in he V-jay jay. The damn whore was cheating on her husband, Cartman stared at the woman's motionless body. She was beautiful with Brown hair and hazel eyes.

He stared at a body shape formed in the snow filled with blood. The person who he believe was a ginger fuck was vomiting blood from internal bleeding.

They had found traces of saliva and bile in the blood. Cartman shook his head, he knew the ginger was dead and had his body taken from the scene of the crime.

Motives?

Suspects?

The only suspect was the whore's husband. He suspected the ginger was seeing the whore then the dickhead caught and killed them.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I WISH I DID OWN SOTHPARK BUT I DO NOT!

AUTHOUR: I am sorry for the late update. Please leave a review at the end, if you hated chapter two leave reasons or if you have any suggestions or requests or if you just want to compliment my hard work.

Depending on the turn out and my project work it should be updated in two weeks.

AN UNKNOWN LOCATION.

A figure loomed over Kyle's body, he smirked at the pale beauty before he ran fingers through the boy's loose red curls. The red hair soft and silky, he couldn't help but continue to run his fingers through the red hair.

For a ginger the boy's skin was excellent. He was only freckled on his cheeks, he had pale porcelain skin to begin with, now he looked like an English noble who had never seen the sun. The boy's shape was quite effeminate, with wide hips and a smaller waist.

He remembered stripping the boy and just staring at his ass. It was amazing, he took a step back. Those once green eyes opened red, fangs where shown in a hiss. Kyle began to struggle against the reinforced chains, growling.

He hated newborns, they were too driven by instinct and too emotional. Slowly he came closer to alert the newborn of his presence.

He watched the frail boy struggle to get free. He just had to keep the kid chained for a day or so then they were all safe. Last thing he needed was Kyle escaping to the city and causing a massive blood bath.

Those red angry eyes were locked on him, a scowl was on the ginger kid's face. As if trying to access if friend or foe, the figure smiled. He slowly reached forward to Kyle's forehead, Kyle flinched at the touch but stared.

"Go to sleep"

Kyle's eyes became heavy and his eyes began to shut, he fell back into slumber.

"Randy I thought we talked about this if the council finds out you 'helped' another human we are in for it!" A woman in a brown sweater gasped as she entered her husband's workshop.

"I know sharon but I have a feeling I finally found a mate for Stan." Randy looked into his wife's eyes almost pleading.

Sharon's eyes flickered to the pale body laying limp and chained on the medical table. "He is beautiful, but Stan said he doesn't want or need our help".

"Just this last try Sharon, eternity is too long for Stan to brood alone in misery." Randy ran his fingers through the soft red curls. After a long pause sharon shut her eyes in acceptance.

"I hope he makes it past this stage" she could smell the body begin to rot. It happened when turning, the blood and organs rot but then vampires produce a nice smell to attract humans.

"He was fighting to live Sharon he has to make it" Randy place his arm on her shoulder and led her out. He locked the door behind him.

IKE POV

Ike inspected the grounds from behind the yellow tape. He was hoping for some direction that would lead him to Kyle.

"Criminals always return to the scene of the crime" a voice said behind Ike, it made him freeze and hold his breath. He turned around to see a fat man in a button up shirt and brown slacks with suspenders. The trees as a background to the man, Ike took a step back in fear.

"Who are you?" Ike snapped. His hand reaching behind him for the gun lodged in his belt under his coat.

"A detective on the case" The man took out a big bag of cheesy poofs from seemingly out of nowhere. He opened it and began to dig in hungrily. "What are you doing here Canadian"

"I just wanted to see if- if it is true" Ike lied easily as he turned back to the police yellow tape that surrounded the area where Mrs Lee's body was found. "I wasn't going to cross the line, I swear."

"I know you won't we both know any proof DNA there would be either victim or killer" the man spoke with a full mouth before burping loudly.

"I'll be goi-" Ike began but was cut off by the man's look.

"Her husband is Asian" the fat man crossed his arms behind his back. Dropping the empty bag of cheesy poofs on the ground. "He probably went kung fu chicken on your brother before eating his remains in some kind of Asian soup. Never trust them, their eyes were closed for a reason"

"Kyle can't be dead" Ike said holding in his smile. Denial was the first, he deserved an Emmy.

"He was a ginger anyway, if I wrote the law people like that wouldn't be called human" the man smirked at Ike's blank expression. "You deserve an Emmy kid but I believe it was you and the Chinese bastard. From the tapes I have watched of you, you have this hungry, longing look for your kike of a brother. You probably found out that he was having an affair with her and lost it"

"No" Ike growled feeling tempted to kill the fat asshole. He knew it would be bad in an already terrible situation.

"Don't worry I have no proof now but I will get proof and put you and that sleepy eyed bastard behind bars" the fat tub turned and left. Ike gulped, he had to keep the fat bastard off his trail. It made him wonder if they had tapped Kyle's room and seem him masturbating to Kyle's picture and scent.

He was going to have to be careful if he still wanted to keep Kyle's body after he found it. He wanted to preserve it and kiss it and do things he couldn't do when Kyle was alive.

Ike stared at the patches of black on the ground, blood gone bad. Kyle hadn't been dragged, he could tell because the blood didn't trail away.

Where could Kyle's body be? Another question on his mind was about the video the fat man had claimed to have watched, where had he gotten them from? How much did the person who gave him know?

The cold wind blew around him "Kyle where the fuck are you?"

KYLE POV

My eyes opened to see white, pure white. It calmed me down because for a second I thought I was in heaven until a face hovered over mine. Black mop hair, a full moustache and dark brown eyes. "Sharon he's up!" The man yelled. I turned my head to see a woman approaching; she was beautiful with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"Oh Randy he is perfect" she smiled sweetly at me, it made me realise how very nude I was, it made me realised how cold I felt and how numb my body was.

"Who-" I coughed.

"Don't try and talk yet, your body is still trying to accept it is dead" the man I now identified as Randy said.

"Dead?!" I tried to say but I couldn't make a sound.

"Stop it or you will spend eternity mute" Sharon said. She placed a hand on me and I felt calm suddenly.

Randy place a hand on my forehead, "listen, you will not try to talk till tomorrow and you will accept the truth" I suddenly lost all will to speak or ask questions.

"You died" Sharon began. It wasn't possible, yet my mind accepted it willingly. I wanted to ask questions, like 'Why was I still alive?' Or 'Was she insane?' But instead I just kept silent.

"Do you remember how you died? Don't answer. You died and I brought you back to make my son happy" Randy watched me, eyes becoming red and fangs growing. He bit my neck sucking out the blackening blood and spitting it into a bucket. "Your heart pumps blood and you body doesn't make blood, you need to suck blood to fix that"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing and as much as I wanted to panic I felt calm and relaxed. I believed it was Sharon's doing, she probably had a special ability.

When Randy was done he pushed a glass cup full of red liquid to my lips. It was blood and I felt so thirsty but still I didn't open my lips. "Drink" my mouth opened on its own according to Randy's request.

I drank it and it was bland, I couldn't taste a thing but I felt warmer than before. My mind went to my parents and I wanted so desperately to cry, I knew I would never be able to return to them.

"You are immortal now Kyle Marsh" Sharon turned her back to me and suddenly the dread, pain, denial, hurt and disgust hit me like a hard wave in the ocean.

I laid there feeling so many emotions at once before settling for anger, hatred and self hate. They were directed at Ike and at what I had been forced to become.

Sharon left the room, I stared at Randy blankly. I was now a monster, I cried for him to save me not bring me into deeper eternal condemnation.

Why did he do this to me?

"It is going to be okay, better than the life you had before you turned" he assured me. "Sleep" my eyes became heavy and I feel into dreamless slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stan POV

I walked through the hallway of the big mansion that dad owned. The halls were dark with no Light but I could easily navigate through it after all I was a creature of the night.

Dad had been so secretive lately, it was almost as if he was creating another immortal and placing this curse on them. I had tried to see him so many times but mom had been giving flimsy excuses for his absence.

He even put up mental shields so I couldn't read his usually empty mind. He wasn't too bright, or so I thought until now. He had figured out how to block me out.

I was tired of him always trying to find me a 'mate' so I wouldn't spend eternity 'alone' when I was perfectly happy being alone. Loneliness never leaves you for an English blonde.

Sure when everyone was getting it on and hot at night and I could hear I felt weird but who wouldn't. I still didn't want any sort of companionship.

"Stan" I paused as a hand rested on my shoulder before locking around my neck. I spun in the hold to see a mop of blonde curly hair resting on my chest. "Hmmm you smell so good".

"Shouldn't you be with you boyfriend" I glared at her as she took steps back. "You are going to find the one soon" she said. My heart froze before turning my back to her and walking away.

Not again. I would avoid meeting anyone new for the time being; falling in love was a death trap that sucks the life out of you. It left you empty, it left you hurt.

I walked back to my room, a blonde guy stood at the door smirking at me. "Bebe has been going around saying your chosen and you will meet soon"

"I am not in the mood for this now" I growled. He straightened up before resting his back on the door in a blue button up shirt and black jeans. His hair was curly and in place.

"Really or are you scared I or someone better would steal her again" the guy asked. "Make her scream my name before you and moan my name out."

"Shut up!" I growled, eyes turning red, claws and fangs out. Ready to attack and pounce.

"You know what Wendy said? She said she never loved you, that it is only me she loves and loved." Gregory smiled before disappearing. I could almost feel my heart break.

Wendy had been the one I thought I would spend eternity together with, I turned her and she ran off with Gregory.

Either way, law is you turn and the person is part of your clan like it or not. I turned her so I am stuck watching her sickening love unravel before me.

I hated English bastards.

I stepped into my room, it was comic book central, I collected them since the first Marvel comics.

My room had no bed but it had a couch, television, computer and a PS3. It was my own little slice of heaven; it was all I had to fill the void. Things no one could take away from me. There was even a lot of technology that surrounded me here, some old and aged while others were new.

I calmed myself down and shut my eyes; Gregory was always looking for a way to rile me up to fight him. He had hated me since before the dark times. Before we were even turned we had this intense hatred for one another that would never be resolved.

He stole Wendy from me and left me as a broken record with a hole were my heart was supposed to be.

Bebe POV

I was so happy for Stan but I feel like I made it worse, unlike others my special ability was to see clips of the future. He had been through so much pain because of Wendy and even though she was my bestfriend she was a bitch. What she did to Stan was terrible. I made sure I told her each and everyday Stan was gone because it hurt me more than she would ever know.

I knew Stan had spent half a century trying to forget her but I just wanted to see him happy. My vision was of him lifting a small redhead girl up in his arms and they were both happy in a field of flowers.

I didn't know when it would happen but I knew it would, unless Stan changed the future with his hands. I took another look and this time I saw the same girl in the same place with Christophe, Stan behind a tree looking hurt.

He was going to ruin it all. I didn't know whether or not to tell him, so I kept it to myself. I could tell him and he would just run for another decade to see Sharon's Sister Aunt Flo.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, I relaxed in the hold knowing who it was. The hands went to cup one of my breasts, it made me smirk.

"Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?" I asked.

"I think I am going at just the right pace to get to where I am going." He left kisses on my neck.

"Stan may lose his mate to Christophe" I said which made all movement stop.

"What? I fucking hate those animals." I turned to the blonde blue eyed guy, my lover. "But he can't you said-"

"He changed the future, only he can put it back into place" I said softly. "Kenny I don't want Stan to leave again."

"Why don't we talk about this when I am not spotting a boner from your huge tits" he said.

"How romantic" I said sarcastically.

"I try" he smirked before kissing me.

IKE POV

I felt self conscious like I was being watched at every point in time. Filmore my bestfriend seemed to give me weird looks lately.

I felt like he knew and if he did he was dead. "Ike!" I blinked as I stared at filmore's house. I had walked him here in a daze.

"What?" I snapped as he smiled at me.

"So, did Kyle do it?" He asked what most of the kids in school were dying to ask me.

"No, Kyle would never hurt a fly. I think it was Mr. Lee. I am sure Kyle was caught in the crossfire." I watched his eyes harden in anger.

"You are lying Ike, I always know when you are lying." He said.

"How so?" I remained calm after all I couldn't very well stab him in broad day Light.

"Kyle couldn't have been having an affair with that bitch" he growled. "Kyle was fucking gay"

"How would you know that?" Ike asked.

"What really happened Ike, the only way someone like Kyle would be in there was if you were there. You have sex with cougars all the time" filmore snapped in a whisper.

"Hmmm..." Ike smirked. He began to walk away but filmore grabbed his hand and pulled him back to where he had previously stood. The strength he used was absurd.

"Why can't you see I am in love with you!?" Fillmore snapped. "I don't care what you have done"

"Why is your temperature so high? I think you are delusional." I said changing the subject.

"I imprinted on you Ike" filmore growled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I slapped his hand off my wrist and continued on my way home. Tomorrow I would pass it all off as his fever and him going insane.

What the hell was 'Imprint' any fucking way? Fillmore was insane.

Kyle POV

My eyes opened again and this time I was in actual clothes, a fucking green dress and my hair now rested on my shoulders.

It was longer than before. I sat up from the couch and looked around. The first thing I noticed was the tech around the room. I must have dreamed up the vampire bullshit.

The door opened my eyes were there immediately and I saw Ike standing there. Fear overcame me, black hair and blue eyes. As the figure came into the Light I realised it wasn't Ike. It was someone I had never seen before.

His eyes turned red and he turned to my direction. "Who the fucking hell are you?" He asked. "And why are you in my room?"

I scrambled off the bed immediately, wondering if he would hit me the way Ike occasionally did. "I-"

"Calm down I won't hit you, I don't beat up girls" he said and in two seconds he stood before me.

"I am not a fucking girl you asshole" I knew that when I got angry my mouth tended to run ahead of me.

His hand rose and I closed my eyes expecting to be hit, instead his hand tugged on my red curls. He looked confused. "Are you sure you aren't a girl"

I glared at him but remained silent. "Where am I?" I asked.

"I didn't bring you here" he took steps back. "The way out is the door I came through"

Flashed of Ike beating me to death appeared in my mind. Suddenly I felt very sick, I wanted to die. "Are we still in Southpark?" I asked.

"Wishing to die so early, believe me killing yourself is harder than living" he said to me. Was he reading my mind? "You could say that, if I was to say have intimate relations with you I could access your whole mind"

"What are you?" I ran towards the door. He didn't move to stop me. So I ran out and into a hallway, long and black.

I opened the first door I saw and felt dizzy as I saw a blonde girl nude with another mop of blonde hair between her legs. The mop hair was attached to a male body, suddenly he looked up our eyes met and I found myself moving to him.

"Kenny stop it you know what your eyes do!" The girl sat up and hid her body under the covers. Flashes of Mrs Lee doing the same flashed in my head.

The blonde guy now stood before me. "And who might you be?"

He was beautiful like a greek god that towered over me. He was nude to MAKE MATTERS WORSE, I began to choke on my own spit.

He smirked at me.

I tried to run but he was in front of me again. Gazing deep into his amazing blue eyes I could feel myself being lost in those deep blue oceans.

"Kyle Broflovski" I couldn't think anymore, I just wanted him to touch me.

"That's Stan's girlfriend" the blonde girl suddenly came into view, the blonde guy on the floor.

"Who?" I was confused. I ran out the door heading down the hallway. Before finally accidentally bumping into Randy which knocked me to the floor.

His eyes looked me over. "You need to be careful you body hasn't adjusted to your new powers."

I realised then that it hadn't been a dream I was really an immortal being. "Who are you!"

"You were meant to awaken tomorrow" he placed a hand on my forehead. "Sleep"

Kenny POV

Bebe was over reacting, a strange girl comes into the room when I am eating her out. Of course I would try and fucking try to find out who she was.

My power was unique, anyone who stared into my eyes fell in temporary love with me. It only became permanent if he/she stared for over ten minutes.

"You could have fucked Stan over" she growled at me. It still amazed me how she never seemed affected by it. The first time we met I thought I would just charm the babe with huge tits to love me so I could fuck her.

She didn't even bat a lash at me, I grabbed her chin and kissed her hard and long.

"I didn't know. She is pretty cute, if she wasn't Stan's I would have suggested a threesome." I watched her smile widen.

"I wouldn't mind it, she looks like a virgin" Bebe smirked.

"I am sure we would show her a good time" I smirked back. "We never finished what we were doing"

"Yeah, I miss your head between my legs." She smiled at me.

"I wonder if we could get Stan and her to have sex with us." I watched her for a moment.

Stan POV

I glared at the girl/boy/thing dad had once again placed on my couch. He had curly red hair that contrasted with his pale whit skin. He was so skinny; I was shocked that anyone would want to lay a hand on the small figure.

Even so I wasn't going to end up with it as a lover. I didn't need a lover, friend, companion or any other thing dad seemed to call it. I knew no matter how pale and beautiful it was, it would hurt me at the end.

My hands however could not stop fingering the soft curls. I even lifted its skirt a few times, it wasn't that I was a pervert but I hadn't been as attracted to anyone in such a long time.

Still I wanted nothing to do with the redhead that laid peaceful and asleep on the bed.

Lips looking so soft and suddenly I was pulled in, kissing him with chaste kisses while I fingered his nipple though the dress.

The way I acted made me a pervert. I just couldn't pull away, the more I tried the more he smelt better and the more I wanted to touch him.

I wanted to bite him and make him my mate but I couldn't do it. I didn't want to be hurt again, at the same time I wanted to continue to touch the soft pale skin, red curls and leave kisses.

It made me angry.

It made me hungry.

Before I knew it my pants were very tight and all I could do was sigh.

"Why did dad bring this tiny thing here" I cursed under my breath. My hand however was lifting the skirt of the dress and I found myself staring desperate at his underwear wanting to pull it down.

I wanted to masturbate above him but I took it to the bathroom. I felt sick and demented, I was molesting a skinny boy that could probably not fight me off if he were awake.

He smelt so good to me.

Better than Wendy ever did.

Was I sick?

Insane?

In love?

It was just a knowing feeling that he and I were meant to be together.

Kyle PoV

My eyes opened in the same room once more but this time I could feel my legs spread apart, I looked down in shock to see the guy of before staring in between my legs.

"Ah!" I screamed loudly, he scrambled away looking like a terrified child but I didn't care. I felt violated.

"I was just-" he began. He fumbled around words.

"You were just what?!" I asked in anger and disgust. I could see Ike almost all the time I looked at the guy and it made me very afraid and very angry.

"I am not Ike" he said. "We have school soon" he added.

"Pervert" I said through clenched teeth. He left the room quickly. I wanted to leave, one. Two, the whole school thing would never work for me. And three, I wondered if Ike was okay, where he was. Where were my parents and were they fine.

I wanted to go home. The door opened wide suddenly and six people stepped in, I recognised the blonde couple easily.

Then Randy Marsh and Sharon but I could not recognise the blonde and the dark haired girl.

"Why the fuck are you screaming?" The raven haired girl growled.

"Calm down Wendy, Kyle was it?" blonde with big boobs asked me, I nodded dumbly.

"Yes" I was still in shock that it had all not been a dream. A bad dream. A dream where I was locked in everlasting torment when I just wanted to die.

"What is the problem?" The blonde Adonis asked. He was still pretty hot with clothes on. My mind went to many questions.

"Where am I?" I asked. Randy sighed loudly.

"I didn't have the talk with him" Randy smiled apologetic to them, they began to disperse but I still never had my answers.

Randy walked over to me slowly, I felt desperate wanting to run but he calmed me down. "You are in Southpark"

"Then-" he cut me off.

"Listen, you asked me to save you" Randy began.

"But not like this, I never wanted to be an immortal being" I wanted to cry but tears didn't run down my face, black rotten blood did.

"You were already dead I had no choice"

Randy shut his eyes. He looked disturbed for a minute. "I watched a boy kill you"

"He made a mistake, Ike wouldn't ever kill me" I defended.

"He ran away and left you in the cold. So I asked you if you wanted to live and you did" Randy opened his brown eyes to stare at me. "Besides you facial structure has changed. I had no way of knowing what you looked like before the accident so I put your face together crushing bones an-"

"So no one would recognise me" I felt a clench on my chest. "How do I go to school? College? How do I-" I couldn't move. "How do I go anywhere and pretend I don't know the people there"

"Your goal is to be happy, you have been unhappy all your life. Be happy now" Randy said. "This is your second chance don't waste it"

I sat up and tugged at the dress. "I want guy clothes"

"None were your size-"

"So you put me in a dress?" I snapped "then some pervert was helping himself this morning"

"..." Randy smiled. "When you are ready"

PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I AM A REVIEW WHORE.

I HAD A PROBLEM WITH MY CHAPTER TWO I HATED THE FIRST ONE I WROTE. I KIND OF LIKE THS CHAPTER SO PLEASE

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this cartoon or any of the characters in it.

warning: no BETA, strong language, violence and sex

"He ran away and left you in the cold. So I asked you if you wanted to live and you did" Randy opened his brown eyes to stare at me. "Besides you facial structure has changed. I had no way of knowing what you looked like before the accident so I put your face together crushing bones an-"

"So no one would recognize me" I felt a clench on my chest. "How do I go to school? College? How do I-" I couldn't move. "How do I go anywhere and pretend I don't know the people there"

"Your goal is to be happy, you have been unhappy all your life. Be happy now" Randy said. "This is your second chance don't waste it"

I sat up and tugged at the dress. "I want guy clothes"

"None of it were your size-"

"So you put me in a dress?" I snapped "then some pervert was helping himself this morning"

"..." Randy smiled. "When you are ready"

I watched Randy stand up to leave, he couldn't understand what he had done! Trapped me in eternal torment.

"I think I need time to think" I stood up and adjusted the dress before walking out of the room. Outside the room two blondes were making out in the hallway which made me wonder if those who were fucking rabbits. All the time and every time they were fucking ready for sex!

Somehow I felt jealous of what they had. I was going to walk eternity alone, who would ever want someone like me? I was broken in every way. I didn't even know what the fuck I looked like now!

I walked passed them trying hard not to his at them in anger and disgust. The pervert that was looking up my dress leaned on the wall, seemed to have a mental battle with himself.

I wanted to punch him hard in him smug face. "I am sorry" he said softly but I ignored him not wanting him anywhere near me. He looked so much like Ike in the darkness of the hallway.

"Yeah" I replied quickly just wanting to be as far away from him as possible. He rose his hand to touch me, I backed away in fear. "Just... Just don't touch me"

"Sorry" he frowned before leaving. I continued to head down the fall searching for the way out.

I just wanted to get out of here and see my parents for a moment. For a second I just wanted it all back to normal.

A part of me wanted to stay as far away from there as possible. Ike was just a force I didn't want to reckon with. The thought of me getting revenge played endlessly in my mind but I remained still.

Above all the self hatred, pain and hurt Ike had cause me he was still my brother and I loved him dearly.

I felt very numb and cold.

I was really dead.

I wondered what my mother was doing now. If they missed me at all. If Ike was okay.

Ike Pov  
_

I opened the door once again to see mom crying on the couch over Kyle's picture. I had just gone to get a sandwich and now she was balling her eyes out.

A part of me felt her pain but a part of me was jealous knowing I was adopted and I could never replace the blessing her stubborn womb brought forth.

When she saw me she wiped her eyes smiling at me, she was trying to make it all okay. But she couldn't because Kyle was gone without me ever telling him how I felt, he probably thought I hated him. I didn't.

At the same time he couldn't be found and laid six feet under. The evidence on his body would throw me behind bars and I wanted him to myself.

I knew time was ticking and his perfect body would begin to rot in where ever it is his body had been taken to. I still searched for his body secretly.

"Ike baby come sit with me" Mom said as she patted on the empty space on the couch beside her. I reluctantly obeyed when the door bell went off.

I got up to answer it. Filmore stood there, he now towered over me with about four or five inches. He smiled at me. He had gotten more built too. His brown eyes met mine. "Hay"

"Yeah" I replied coldly glaring at him to keep his mouth shut on any further propaganda he wanted to say. He looked nervous biting at his lips. He was standing in jeans shorts and a plain white shirt.

"I am sorry about this afternoon" he said, he had no idea how close to the truth he was. "Ike, we have been best friends since kindergarten" I could almost smile he had no how much of a fuck I didn't give. I shifted awkwardly knowing where the conversation was heading.

"Filmore, stop. I don't want you love, I want only your friendship" I watched his eyes begin to water as if I had pulled out his heart and stomped on it. It made me to want to hurt him more to see more of that face.

"You don't understand Ike" he grabbed me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. His temperature was hotter than before. I began to push at him feeling muscle underneath my hand. How old was he?

"You are sick Filmore" I snapped as I tried again to pry his arms off of me but to no avail. It was useless, he kissed my neck. "Holy shit, stop it you fagger!"

"Ike I just have to show you how serious I am about you... About us" he began.

"There is no us, let me go you bastard!" I screamed trying to get my mother's attention. Suddenly he let go of me to growl at a figure approaching. I took the time to retreat into my house and lock the doors and window.

Filmore wasn't the worry anymore, he was clearly mentally insane. He needed to be locked up and would be if he ever touched me like that again. Mom was no longer on the couch but in the kitchen making dinner.

I could imagine shoving a knife in his heart.

_

Kyle POV

A foul smell hit my nose like wet dog fur. Suddenly it was moving further away from my house in the direction of the woods. It smelt terrible and made me hiss and chase after it.

I don't know why but I following the scent closely, it looked like a man. It lead me deep into the woods past trees and plants. It disappeared into a clearing in the woods but the smell got stronger.

Suddenly a guy with a cigarette in mouth came forward from behind a tree, he had tired eyes, brown hair that were ruffled up and a tan skin tone.

He smirked at me, walking forward to grab my chin. "seems like we caught one, a cute girl too. Such a shame you are an abomination." more guys came out. All having that horrible smell as their scent, all shirtless in jeans shorts. Along the way I had gotten jeans and a shirt, why did everyone still think I was a girl? He let go of me and took steps back.

"Where did you come from?" Filmore asked me. I could see him clearly but his eyes looked far more dangerous than before. He couldn't recognize me, had I changed that much? "What is your name?"

"Shut up, let's just kill her before more leeches show up." a red haired girl said, I just noticed her. They began to transform into these creatures, it scared me.

They were monsters. Big with different fur tones, the only one still somewhat human was the cigarette one. His eyes locked on me for a moment then suddenly he left.

"Trespassing on secret land means death, she is one of us, she didn't know any better. It won't happen again" I suddenly saw a figure before me. The pervert from the Marsh house, he was acting like a shield.

The wolves surrounded us and I found myself moving closer to my saviour in fear. I shut my eyes tight. A loud growl and I felt myself being lifted princess style into his arms.

I opened my eyes to stare at him.

I could feel something.

It was probably the feeling of my organs rotting.

Still I couldn't deny that he was so beautiful. His eyes flickered down to me for a second his eyes and mine met.

"Dammit! You really are the one."

Stan POV  
_

Dad had sent me to stupidly watch over the stupid thing to make sure it didn't blow our secret. I really knew he sent me so I would spend more time with him.

I watched him enter a male clothing store and try on countless shirts, all too big for him so he chose from the children's section.

I couldn't wipe the smile off my lips as he came out in a shirt with Batman written on the chest and dark blue jeans.  
He walked around the city a while and even spent time just seating and thinking in the park.

Him seating by himself made me want to make myself know so I could touch him. Just a brush on his fine porcelain skin, it made me want to mark him as mine.

I pushed those thoughts back into my head and shut my eyes. Dad should have just let this one die, he made me hungry.

Very very hungry.

I slowly slipped out of my hiding place when I watched him leave the park heading down a street with a row of houses.

I followed him at a safe distance. I could smell mutt. My eyes narrowed and I scanned the area suddenly he was gone from my view. I couldn't see him. I started searching through the constant voices of people's minds I heard.

I usually ignored them.

I usually never dug through them, my head was spinning. It felt like I was a transmitter.

'I hate her'

'Mom where are you?'

'Insane'

'I will get that promotion or die trying'

The got louder and more came, I fell to my knees clutching unto my head.

'I love him'

'Imprint'

'Mentally unstable'

' why did everyone still think I was a girl?'

'Fucking hell'

'Screwed over'

' He couldn't recognize me, had I changed that much'

'What's on tv?'

' monsters. Big with different fur tones, the only one still somewhat human was the cigarette one' I zoned in on the voice and followed it. I pushed all the voices to the back of my mind.

The wolves looked ready to eat. Animals!

I intervened coming between him and the wolves. "Trespassing on secret land means death, she is one of us, she didn't know any better. It won't happen again" a part of me wanted them to kill her so it would all be over but I hid it behind me. Why did I care?

The wolves surrounded us 'leave now!' They snapped. It moved closer to me, basically spooning me from behind. I turned around and picked it up into my arms and ran.

Our eyes met for a moment, huge green eyes stared at me with such sorrow, innocence and hope. I knew then when something sparked in me that it was my mate.

"Dammit! You really are the one." I wanted to drop it and run away but I kept holding it closer in my arms. I wanted to just touch it, kiss it. I wanted to bite his neck and make him mine.

"The one?" He asked.

"Its nothing" I shook my head.

"I hope it won't be some matrix shit where I will be saviour of the vampire race" he glared at me.

I couldn't help but smile and shake my head. I wanted to hide him away and protect him.

Fuck!

WOLVES  
_

As Christophe watched them go, the realized that ginger girl was glowing for some strange reason. Like some kind of bulb she lit up in his eyes. It was weird, just something about her. "mademoiselle smelt nozing like a bloodsucker" he commented.

"She fucking did, I almost felt like I knew her" Filmore added.

"Smelt overly sweet like a fucking candy factory, if that is all I am tired and I would like to head back" Craig growled.

"Zee Mademoiselle was glowing" Christohphe commented. An awkward silence dragged on for a moment.

"Shouldn't we go on our runs or will you keep staring into the fuckin' distance frenchie" Red snapped.

"Shuz-up 'ou fucking bitch" Christophe still gave the signal that they should head out after he threw the butt of the cigarette on the floor.

The farther he moved the more it felt like a string was being tugged at that was wrapped around his heart.

"Stop thinking about that leech Chris" Clyde growled.

"If I didn't know any better it was a fucking if you imprinted on the thing" Jason said.

"Shuz-up 'ou stupid Americans!" Christophe snapped.

"Speaking of imprinting" Token said trying to change the topic.

"Dammit Ike doesn't even feel shit for me, I am bound to go th-" Filmore began but was cut short.

"Oh shut the fuck up, This isn't some teenage love fucking story!" Red snapped. Everyone knew she was just bitter after her mate was killed in battle.  
She never imprinted on him but most wolves go through life without imprinting.

"You don't have to be such a bitch" Craig snapped.

Kyle POV  
_

"You can put me down now" I said trying to get the pervert's attention.

"Right." He paused before putting me down as if I were fine china. He looked uncomfortable and stood too close for comfort to me.

"What the fuck were those things?" I asked as I tried to shift away, however we were still in the woods and I am still a clumsy fucker so I ended up tripping over a rock and ending up in his hands again.

"You should be careful and the word is thanks" he said calmly.

"Yeah fuck you. I almost died why didn't you tell me that some dog people would try to fucking eat me!" I snapped as if it were his fault.

"..." He remained silent for a moment. "You are much cuter when you are unconscious"

"So you can fucking look up my skirt, fuck you" I snapped. I pushed at him that he should let me go but instead his neck hover near my neck.

"You smell good" he commented. I still thought he was a douche bag but he did save me. It wasn't all the bastard's fault, he didn't turn me. "You should be nicer to me"

"By what, stripping down to my fucking underwear and fucking giving you some kind of weird lap dance?" I glared at him. Our eyes met and I thought he would hit me by the flair in them but instead I was thrown over his shoulder.

"You are a fucking difficult bitch" he said  
As he continued to run. I beat at his back.

"Fucking put me down!" I snapped.

"How weird is it that you sub every time you think I would hit you but bitch out when you feel comfortable enough" he was fucking calling me a bitch twice.

"You asshole!" I growled.

"Calm down we are almost home then you can bitch and rant to me in our room" he said.

"What the fuck do you mean by 'our' room?" I snapped.

"You are kind of my girlfriend. I guess." He said. He sounded nervous as if he was testing the word out. Someone forgot to tell this genius that I am a fucking guy.

"You must be joking. I don't want a pervert as a boyfriend, I would rather gorge out my insides with a fork" I stuggle in his hands. "Douche bag. Put me down!" True to his word we were in the Marsh manor(Mansion) in seconds. He put me down still handling me like glass and trailing me like some fucking lost puppy.

For once the two blonde were not having sex, as we passed the movie room I saw them watching Iron Man 3. God Tony Stark was fucking hot.

"No he isn't, he is just an asshole and way too full of himself" the pervert replied me.

"Can you please not read my mind?" Douchebag.

"So you can fucking keep thinking about how hot the selfish asshole on screen is" he rose a brow at me. He looked like he wanted to hurt Tony really badly.

"You two are both pretty, now shut it if I miss a single scene of Tony's sexiness I will kill you!" blonde girl said as she turned to us.

"I would rather be doing something else now" blond guy said.

"They have names you know, Bebe and Kenny" pervert said. "And I am Stan not pervert, douchebag or asshole"

"Whatever" I snapped. I knew I was being a bitch and he knew I was being a bitch too but he reminded me so much of Ike that I just wanted to be cruel to him for Ike's sake.

His face looked hurt for a moment. "I wouldn't hit you or something you know, I am not a monster" I rolled my eyes and began to walk away. I just wanted to go home. Ike was my fault, if only I had mom about him sooner.

The pervert was still tailing me, I heard him sigh. "Can you just leave me alone"

"No. And for the last fucking time its Stan!" He snapped. Beast. He sighed again "I am sorry okay, we started off on the wrong foot and I am sorry that I did things to you as you slept"

"I still don't like you" I said coldly. He sighed before smiling at me, I stared at him as he went ahead of me heading to his room.

"I don't want to like you either but I can't help it" Stan began. "You are the one"

"So what, fate just puts me with a carbon copy of Ike just to spite me?" I asked. I knew life hated me, I was born with red curly hair, green eyes, freckles, diabetes, allergies and now I was a fucking vampire paired up with a douche bag. 'Was I fucking Hitler in my previous life?' And I mean it in both meanings!

The shut of the door made me realise I was in his room alone. It made me realise we were both seating awkwardly on the couch and right now I wanted to make out with him for no good bloody reason.

"Don't think about it" I warned. He sighed out loud "so Kyle..." I blushed as his hand rested on my leg.

"Don't touch me" I pushed it off feeling nervous. Yet something in me was pulling me to him.

"That is the bond" he said softly.

"You can't be fucking serious, I hate you" I frowned.

"You hate Ike, I just look like him " he frowned.

"Same difference" I sighed.

"The more you change into a vampire the more the bond will get stronger" he stared at me before reaching out to finger my curls.

I pushed him away.

"So you are saying I have no choice in this?" I asked.

"No I am saying you will be attracted to me" he replied as he reached out to touch me again but I moved away.

Stan POV  
_

He is such a fucking bitch.

Dammit why does it make me want to fucking touch myself? My eyes drifted to his neck that was turning black, when last had he had blood? Didn't he know without it we would rot?

I sighed and stood up to go hunting knowing he would have no idea on how to do it and hoping it would end with me getting a kiss at worst and laid at best.

He glares at me.

Maybe a kiss at best and a thank you at worst. So I left him there on the couch, his smell was becoming more and more alluring.

'Loser, asshole, bastard-' I try to zone out of his thoughts but I couldn't. The more time I spent with him the more our minds got linked.

Soon I won't be able to shut him off. Dammit!

He seriously pissed me off and the worst part was I was as hard as I was mad. Why the fuck wasn't it affecting him like it was me?

I ran to the woods trying to get back as soon as possible just because of that smell of his it was intoxicating.

if I was a lesser vampire I would have just had him by force, he'd learn to love and obey me.

Dammit I needed to focus on hunting. As my luck had it a deer ran past me.

XXX

I watched him make a face at the blood in the glass cup, I had fucking drained it and given him from a damn glass cup he should be fucking ecstatic.

"Ew." He placed it on the table. "Animal"

He was testing my patience, really. "Kyle I got it for you if you don't take it you will start to rot and because we are dead and can't regenerate that part will forever look rotten"

"No" he crossed his arms over his chest. Was it me or was he suddenly glaring at me. "Dude are you having a boner? Ew!" 'Pig! Pervert! Nasty sick asshole!'

So much for the whole 'I am not a pervert theory' I took a pillow beside me to hide it.

"Just drink it and I'll leave you alone tonight." I sighed knowing I would probably hang around the living room.

He stared at me blankly. He was wondering if I was lying to him. His hand reached out and took the cup and chugged it down. It made me wonder if he disliked me that much.

His smell was driving me insane so I quickly left. It was almost like the walk of shame to the door before he sighed. "You are gross, really disgusting and perverted." Gee thanks. "But I guess you are just a horny dog and not a savage monster" improvement?

"That means what?" I asked. His eyes drifted to the pillow and suddenly looked away. If only we could blushed, I bet he would be adorable.

"You still have to leave and you are a pervert" which was where I bloody started! "But I guess I was a little mean to you"

"You were a bitch" I comment.

"What I am trying to say is thanks for saving me from those dog-things" he smiled at me. Before I could catch myself I had him in my arms and my lips pressed to his and I was dry humping him.

In my defence he is fucking adorable.

He pushed at me. I moved away quickly realising what I had just done.

"Uh..." And just so luck could piss on me the day he chooses to knee me in the balls(today) is the day his strength came in.

Kenny POV  
_

Bebe had just agreed to let me try out my new fascination with insertion when a loud girly squeel resounded through the mansion.

You just had to be fucking me. Why now? Why today? Dammit.

"We should see what's happening" Bebe said. He nipples hard from foreplay.

Someone was going to die if it was not important. School tomorrow and this was my final chance to xxxxxxxxx Bebe.

-

Randy POV  
_

Randy was putting the finishing touches to Kyle's fake documents so he could attend school.

The loud scream made him blink.

Not a again. Stan should stop taking peeks up Kyle's skirt for fuck's sake.

Was Kyle still wearing a dress?

Kyle POV  
_

I was in shock when I was suddenly being humped and kissed. Really, one I never saw someone get turned on because of me. Two, no one had ever kissed me before and three he rubbed his thing on me. I FELT IT.

The only thing I could do after pushing him away was the anti-rape technique they taught me as a jew scout. I kneed him in the balls before leaving before his loud shriek attracted everyone's attention.

What pissed me off the most was his nosebleed that he was having as he cupped his balls and rolled around in pain.

I left the house and headed back to the main town. Attempted #2.

This time I had no particular place I was heading to, just parading around when I spotted the creepy dog-guy (The one with a cigarette).

He entered a building that had bright neon lights. CLUB WOLF and beneath the was 'unleash your inner self'.

Why was I going there? Because I felt like and there was something about that creepy guy that made me feel drawn to him.

Yet again I was going to do something stupid. Just because I had a stupid instinct. The door had no bouncer which was weird, but as soon as I entered it felt like I was entering a bubble.

The club was full of bright flashy lights and girls dressed in skimpy outfits dancing with big buff guys that looked like they could crush me with one finger.

I shied away from the dancefloor packed with bodies to a side table. It was like eyes were staring me down. A waitress wearing a black short skirt, heels and a pink belly top came over. Her hair brown packed into a ponytail and her eyes narrowed into a glared.

"Your kind isn't welcome here" she snapped. The music came to a hold and every eye was on me.

"I was just looking for someone" I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"Who might that be? Sides that how the fuck did you get in? The protective shield blocks out humans and vampires" her voice rose. Guys were coming to back her up.

"I didn't- I just walked-" I was cut off by the guy I had been following.

"I called 'im 'ere, I wanzed 'o see if I really imprinted on 'im" the guy sighed, everyone glared at him.

"Dammit out of everyone in this dead end town you pick a fucking blood sucker!" She snapped before walking away. The music went back on and he sat across from me. He stared at me and it made me nervous.

After a long awkward silence I got up to leave. It was the same way I felt something for Stan but without the disgust and hatred. He watched me leave probably knowing I would be back.

Just sitting with him made me feel really good.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

please leave me a REVIEW.

If there was a part you dislike or hated or wish to be corrected please state it in a review and i will go over the story!


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes are brown were so deep and full of meaning.

His hair is brown looked so soft, though out of place it made him look hot.

Stan was giving me weird looks, probably because he could keep out of my mind. Speaking honestly Stan wasn't bad looking with his baby blue eyes and dark thick black hair with tan pale skin.

And when he dry humped me I could feel his abs. Saying I wanted to lick ice cream off them would be weird, right?

He would probably be considered to be considered Quarterback material if he was human, he was also very tall and kind of built. Basically he was beautiful, in a hot guy way.

I liked him a little bit, but smoking guy was cool and hot. With the whole mysterious personnel he won hands down.

"I can hear everything you are thinking" Stan growled from across the room. I stuck my tongue out at him, he glared at me.

"Stop listening in, its meant to have only one listener."

"Trust me I am trying" he snapped. I glared at him, crossing my arms across my chest I turned away from him.

Bastard.

"Whatever" I frowned and took a deep breath. He was now leaning on the door, eyes locked on me, I wonder what he was thinking of.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He winked at me. I looked away from him trying not to think of how hot he was.

"Probably of something perverted" I wondered if he could tell how hard it was to not blush, the thought of possibility of him thinking about me nude or in a sexual position with him came to mind.

"Kyle really I am trying. What do you want from me?" He asked me. "All I have is my imagination right?"

"This is why we aren't meant to be together" I watched his face sadden. He looked frustrated. "You piss me off and who would want a boyfriend that is a huge perv like you".

"Kyle, just try and understand how I feel about you, about us and how I feel when you say stuff like this" he sighed.

"I guess you are in a forced love based on your animal hormones. You just want to fuck me" I rolled my eyes. "And the worse you feel the better" he looked angry.

"Trust me if it was sex I had better offers- no I mean-" and strike three he's out! I glared at him, right it was a pity fuck induced by his vampire urges. "Dammit Kyle I mean you are really pretty and I won't mind CENSORED and all with a CENSORED but, what was I saying?"

"That you should be killed?" I was not mean, he was just disgusting. To top it off he was hard, AGAIN!

"Kyle you just don't get it." He sighs.

"I do. I got it from you, using your very vivid explanation, you would do certain things to me if ever I was willing. Which is fucking disgusting and impossible for me to retain such a position as you put whip cream... The point is, you are the one not getting it, I can't stand you" I replied rudely. Not to mention it would be like fucking Ike!

"Maybe you need closure with Ike" he said. "You need to tell him off and get our relationship to work"

"Or closure for the erected thing in between your legs." I grumbled. " I believe castration is an available option"

"Maybe you are right in closure you open things up first" Stan placed his hands on his zipper. He had a smirk on his face.

"Don't." I shut my eyes. I felt his arms around me and then our lips met, he was kissing me and my body was moving on its own kissing him back. Then his tongue was asking for permission. His hand were pulling up my shirt and resting on my back. The other was gripping my ass.

It felt really good too but I didn't open my mouth. It was like I was kissing Ike, I felt sick with my body for responding.

"I am not Ike Kyle" he pulled away from the kiss and I finally opened my eyes to stare into those blue eyes and I got lost in them. I felt like I was in a trance.

His lips met mine again, this time harder and it felt really good. His hands were now up my shirt. His head lowered to my nipple and he gave it an experimental suck before rolling it in-between his teeth. I was suddenly on my back flat on the chair.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys. You both have school so get ready" Stan froze for a moment and sighed probably in frustration. I would have let him fuck me too. I was turned on and panting. He would have gotten very lucky.

His eyes widened. "Dad!" He turned to glared at Randy who stood at the beside the now opened door.

"Get it on later" he said. "We have to be normal, or have you forgotten?" He left Stan and I in awkward silence and with him awkwardly straddling me. Me awkwardly beneath him on the couch. Did I mention how awkward it is?

"Later?" He sounded so hopeful not making an attempt to get up, or get his hand out of my pants. It made me wonder when his hand even got into my pants.

"No" I replied. Pushing at him he quickly released me, I left for the bathroom but not fast enough to hear him swear. The vampire bond thing was really strong I was ready to open my legs, even if he put it in my mouth at the point I wouldn't care. I needed to stop it, I needed some kind of antidote.

The swearing got louder. I could hear it through the shut bathroom door. As I stripped nude infront of a mirror. It was as if I was invisible, I really wanted to know what I looked like. I was still showing on the mirror in the clothes store but I hadn't taken a good look at myself.

I didn't want to be stuck in eternal torment with some perverted rapist. I wish I had never told Randy to save me. I wish Ike hadn't turned out so bad, he was always weird.

I took baths with him until he was 9 when he started touching me. Innocent but weird, then there were the nightly kisses he would sneak in and steal from me. He thought I was sleeping.

It was still shocking that Ike would be the one to kill me. I actually thought he had some kind of weird complex for me but I was wrong.

I stepped under the shower, I wanted cold. Just like how I should be in the ground, not moving around while rotting on the inside.

+++++++++ +-  
_ + Stan POV +...

.

Dammit.

I was so close to making him mine.

Screw you dad!

I stared at the bathroom door, I really doubt he would finish anytime soon. I checked my watch it had really only been fifteen since he entered there. I had an estimate of ten to twenty minutes.

I just needed to masturbate, at least the bond was working now. He wouldn't have responded if it wasn't.

I slowly pulled down my zipper, Kyle didn't need to know what I was doing. I have a lot of stamina, usually it takes me ten minutes to get hard and another ten to cum, this time with thoughts of Kyle in my mind it was difficult to not cum.

I imagined Kyle below me with his legs apart and his voice in a low groan saying- "oh my God!" My eyes widened as I turned to see Kyle, with a towel around his waist.

"Kyle" I tried to tuck myself away but he kept watching me with disgust written on his face. Then the best thing in my life happened, his towel fell to the floor and pooled at his feet. I should have looked away but I couldn't, I didn't know when next I would have this opportunity again so I kept staring.

I dug my erection out and started jerking it, he was over the shock. Running out of the room holding the towel in place and promising me death.

I was reaching heaven already as I came. Cum dripped down my hand and I felt hungry.

XXX

Kyle refuses to look at me or even acknowledge the fact that we breath the same air. Through breakfast, he sat between Bebe and Kenny which result in Kenny glaring at me.

He hated not being able to touch Bebe during breakfast, they usually held hands. As he walked to his car, he whispered into mean ear. "Fix this"

I sighed as I watched him get into Kenny's car, leaving me alone in my BMW black convertible. Wendy and Gregory were in her purple ford. They were currently making out. It still hurt a lot.

Kyle was staring at me, he got out of Kenny's car and got into mine. He scowled but didn't say a word to me.

"The blonde guy stole Wendy from me. I loved her so much, then I swore never to fall in love or date again. Fate is a bitch however" I sighed. I felt a lot better with Kyle beside me, even if he was mad; his presence meant a whole lot to me.

I start my car and put it in ignition, I see Gregory and Kenny are hot on my tail. So I speed up, Kenny over takes me "Holy shit Stan slow the fuck down" Kyle snapped and I did immediately letting gregory over take me.

"It- we normally race bef-" I began but his glare says shut up.

"Dammit you can't race and put people in danger just because you are immortal Stan" Kyle frowned. "Blah- blah- blah- blah- irresponsible!"

"Yes mom" I can't believe how much of a killjoy he is, I mean its my damn car and my damn life. "I am not irresponsible you killjoy."

"Fuck you" he snaps. "I'd rather walk that sit in the bloody car with you anyway." he gets out of my car and begins to walk. I would have apologised but I was kind of already bitter from Gregory. So I just glared at him.

"Whatever" he can be a bitch all he likes really, he should fucking chill. I zoom off to school. From my mirrors he had raised his hand to say 'fuck you' to me.

.

.

.  
KYLE POV .

.  
.

Bastard. After he left I realised I left my documents, bag and shit in Kenny's car. I walked on the long road, Stan was really an asshole.

And this will be the perfect time for speed to kick in since my strength unlike other vampires was fuelled by anger.

I had walked part of the road and was ready to give up. Seriously I could just turn around and head back to the Marsh mansion.

I heard a horn behind me suddenly, it made me do a stop-duck-and-roll out of the way. As I laid beside the road I turned to see, a guy wearing a black leather jacket, jeans and a helmet was straddling his black fire designed bike.

He started to horn again as if asking if I needed a ride. "No thank you" I said before getting up and continuing my walk of shame.

He was clearly missing the words 'serial rapist' on his forehead. I ignored him and kept walking. "So 'ou don't need a ride?" A thick french accent asked. I turned to decline again when I saw familiar brown eyes and hair. A smirk slapped on his lips.

I wanted to say no because mom always said two wheels have the closest road to heaven. Before I could decline my lips moved before my brain caught up "yes"

"Get zon" which I did and held unto him, he wasn't speeding but he place his helmet on me. "Just incase" he had said. Which brought the fucking question, in case of what?

"What do you mean? If you fucking speed I will kill you!" I snapped with as much venom I could muster.

"Poor mademoiselle, scared 'or 'er life" he chuckled and took off before I could correct him. Guy, not girl.

When we reached school he parked his bike, I could see Stan waiting at the door of school holding all my stuff, he was glaring at the french guy. "What's your name?" I asked. Apart from wanting to know I wanted to break their glare. If looks could kill they would be having world war 3.

"Christophe" he said. His eyes flicked to me before he smirked. He pressed his lips to my cheek. "and yours madmo-"

"Kyle" I said cutting him off. He pulled away from me.

"Lez's meez zagain after" he walked away. I walked up to Stan to get my stuff, he glared at me. He looked ready to blow his top. I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out.

"What is the meaning of that?" He snapped. His eyes turning red, his fangs protruding, claws growing. Lucky everyone was probably in class now.

"Calm down Stan" I whispered.

"I try to be gentle Kyle, really I do." He grabs my wrist squeezing it, I was sure it would bruise.

"Stan you are hurting me" I yelped as he let go, eyes turning to blue. Jealousy actually has red eyes, not green. He went back to normal. The way he looked at me, hurt worse than Ike killing me.

"I don't understand" he whispered, he dropped all my stuff on the floor then ran off, knowing I would never be able to catch him.

XXX

I was shocked that Randy had put me as a fucking fourteen year old, sure I was small and puberty hadn't really hit me so well. I was still 16 dammit.

Here I was standing at the eighth grade door. "Kyle?" My heart froze and I turned to a dark haired figure with blue eyes. "Oh sorry you looked like someone I know"

Ike smiled at me "I- I-" I could bearly form any words, I could still see those angry eyes glaring at me. I was alone and afraid.

"What's your name? I'm new hear used to go to Upper south park high, now I'm here" he said. I still my fear and quenched the desire to run away.

"Umm... I stare at my paper, Kyline(pronounce as kyle-lean) cole Marsh." Sorry what? What the damn fuck is Kyline Marsh? "Call me Cole"

"Are you a lesbian or something?" Ike asked, I try my best not to wrap my hand around his neck and strangle him.

"No, I am a fucking guy." I snap. Ike stared at me and suddenly pulled up my shirt. "What the fuck!"

.

IKE POV .

.  
Honestly I could have sworn it was Kyle, facial reconstruction surgery could easily change his facial looks. My doubts faded when I pulled up his shirt to see clear pale unbruised skin.

He wasn't Kyle, I left to much damage to be healed in such a short time. He reminded me of Kyle.

It was then I came back to reality, he had slapped me but it bearly hurt. The weak little thing would be so easy to kill now.

He was pretty, he would still forever just be an imposter and never be the real thing.

Our eyes met, he had such pretty green eyes, he had the smell of fear around him too. "So would you be busy tomorrow night" I asked.

He turned around and gave the door a knock before stepping into it. I followed behind him, I couldn't wait to strangle him and take out those pretty green eyes.

Filmore met my eyes, I was in his school now which was dangerous. Now I was both predator and prey .

.  
Cartman POV .

.

"The Marsh family adopted recently adopted an orphan. Fits Kyle Broflovski's description, different face though. Conscience or what?" Butters scotch a blonde timid man. He had blonde hair and big blue eyes, he wore a green button up shirt and black slacks.

He looked over the desk to the fat man that sat across from him. "Butters, Ike has also transferred schools, right? They are all in this together. More bodies have been found too, buried in the area. We are looking for serial killers now."

"Gee Eric do you think we can catch them?" Butters asked, he straightened up as Cartman glared at him.

"Trainee, its Cartman and I have never not caught the bad guy before butt fucker" Cartman smirked.

"We have to keep a tap on Ike and-" Cartman opened a file in his hand "Kyline Cole Marsh"

"Sure thing Eri-Cartman" Butters saluted which made Cartman's eyebrow twitch.

"Try and find out if the Marsh and Broflovski have any past together, find out about this masked rider too" Cartman threw a picture of kyline and a man dressed in leather on the table. A picture of Stan Marsh in his car.

"So the story is-" Butters was cut off.

"These two are butt munchers, this one in the car tells Kyline to get down and then this leather bad BDSM actor picks kyline up" Cartman shut the file. "Go and get the information you butt-fucker"

"Yes sir, Mr. Cartman sir." Butters left the office in haste.

.

.

.  
Bebe POV .

.

.

I had my fears when Stan arrived in school without Kyle by his side, he was unknowingly giving way to new rivals to appear.

The new future I saw was Kyle with a dog collar around his neck nude and chained up in a basement. Stan dead, Christophe missing. Ike descending the stairs with a large axe in his hands.

I looked again feeling weak and this time it Kyle and Gregory. It meant Kyle was free game to anyone willing and the bond wouldn't be strong enough to let Stan keep Kyle.

I felt a hand rubbing on my back in a soothing pattern. "What's wrong?" I turned to Kenny who sat beside me at our lunch table.

"Its not constant, any wrong decision can leave Stan broken and alone" I sighed. His eyes narrowed for a moment and he looked away for a moment.

"So how do we-" he began.

"We don't" I cut him off. If we interfered it could cause more bad than good.

Stan arrived soon enough, he looked like a mess. He had no idea what bumpy ride he was in for. "Bebe, look at our future. Kyle and mine. Tell me he and I were made for each other, tell me he'd love me so much. Tell me- just something" he whispered. I didn't know what to tell him because the future so far was bleak.

I took a look again. Freezing and staring into the void, it was Stan and Kyle kissing. I didn't want to see them get it on but there was someone else there. I watched the take off their clothes.

Then the third person came into view, as Kyle went on his hands and knees Christophe undid his zipper and fucked Kyle's mouth while stand fucked his ass.

I came back and swallowed the bile, Werewolves and Vampires weren't meant to fuck. It was against all laws of nature. I also thought Kyle was a girl, he is a guy.

Stan was staring at me awaiting my word. How do I say. You win but its more like a draw with Christophe?

"You get Kyle" I told him, I didn't want to make him feel hurt or betrayed, it would hurt him too much. I couldn't look at him as we spoke.

"Thank you Bebe" he smiled at me but Kenny glared at me.

"She's lying Kyle is free game" Kenny said. It shocked me at the insincerity in his voice. "dude just take the little bitch and be done with it"

"You can't Stan you may lose Kyle forever if you do that" I corrected using my elbow to hit Kenny in the gut with more force than necessary. Stan looked tired and hurt, the same look I was trying to avoid.

Wendy and Gregory came over and sat down both smiling. "What's wrong Stan?"

Stan glared at them before standing up to leave. Kyle stepped into the cafeteria as Stan reached the door.

Stan took Kyle into his arms and left. Soon after a black haired kid stepped in, he looked kind of like Stan but totally different.

The cafeteria began to really fill up soon after.

.

.

.  
Stan POV (A/N 'this is Kyle thoughts' "this is speech")

.

.

Kyle struggled in my arms. "Let me go!" He demanded. If anything I held on tighter unto him, i just wanted to be close to him. 'Not this again' he thought about how I had carried him to our home when he had gotten mixed with the werewolves.

He gave me weird stares as I ran my fingers through his hair. "Fuck you are so beautiful" I breathed in his wonderful intoxicating scent. 'Why am I feeling this way' he looked confused by this thoughts.

"Are you high Stan?" Kyle asked. His hand rose slowly to push the hair away from my eyes. "Can we even get high?" Kyle asked. 'I like his hair its so soft'

"Can I-" I asked. He stared at me with huge green eyes, mind blank of any thoughts. He nodded slowly and I pressed my lips to his. I pulled back "I love you" his eyes widened. He averted his eyes. 'I don't love you' his thoughts hurt. 'Ike'

"You have to say that, fate bound you to me like some kind of dog" he frowned. "You only care because you have too and you look like Ike"

"I am sorry" I put him down. Maybe I was meant to be alone, bound to someone who would pick someone else. He would never love me. The truth sank in and it hurt so bad, I wanted to die.

"I am sorry I hurt you this morning, to be fair you left me stranded on a road" he smiled. I forced a smile but I knew he would be happier if I was dead.

"Do you love Christophe?" I asked, he looked shocked.

"No, I have never even been in love" he said calmly. I nodded my head, living was just too much. I was going to end it after this conversation he and I were having.

"Even if its a lie can you tell me you love me?" I asked. He rose a brow at me. 'He is going to do something stupid'. Before he could say another word I left.

.

.

Kyle POV .

.

.

I wasn't sure what to do, or what had happened. The resentment I felt for Ike wasn't there for Stan anymore. He left me in the hallway.

As I thought back to the conversation, my hunger subsided. He said he loved me, I couldn't say it back. I couldn't look him in the face and lie that I felt the same way. All the emotions I felt for him were not me, they were the stupid bond.

Bebe walked past me quickly and soon I was in Kenny's arms. Which I didn't get the reason for, was this pick-kyle-up-in-the-arms day? She had her eyes narrowed at me.

As we good outside she didn't use the car, we ran(well Kenny and her since I was in his arms). We reached a clearing with a bon-fire, no one in sight.

"Stan come out" Bebe growled. Stan came into view, he looked angry and hurt.

"Why do you always come to save me? I just want to be alone" he snapped. His eyes widened as he looked at me. "I- why? I never wanted him to see me like this!"

"No, you lie as if you are alright, instead you are hurting inside. Stan you can't just kill yourself when you face obstacles in life" Bebe began.

"Really, you have no idea how I feel. What is the point of me going through this torment? Watch Kyle fall for Christophe while I watch from afar just hoping and wishing- I can't live another decade of this torment." Stan said in a sober tone.

I was froze as Stan took a step to the raging flames, his skin began to shine brightly like diamonds directed to the sun. He looked 'beautiful'.

"Death always is" he laughed.

"Kyle say something" Kenny whispered to me.

"Stan, I guess I may have been mean to you, misjudged you and stuff but-" Kyle sighed. Did he even care? Yes. For some strange reason he did care. It would hurt if Stan wasn't around anymore.

"Kyle" Bebe looked furiously at me. I couldn't lie to someone that could read my mind.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go out on a few dates with you" I lied, I was terrified. I wasn't a virgin, my life was a shitty story of how I had been raped and molested as a scout one summer which led to my anti-social personality, mixed with a psychopathic step brother and a Vampire boyfriend.

Stan looked at me "did you just say boyfriend?" I shook my head.

"No I didn't" I lied.

"Dammit stop this faggish mind reading and end this charade. Stan stop acting like some teenage bitch and Kyle just bend over and pull down your pants. I am certain he will come to you like moth to a flame." Kenny rolled his eyes.

"Kenny!" Bebe snapped.

"What its true. Boohoo Wendy left you. I have left millions of girls to bite the dust. This your suicide tantrum is based on Bebe and sharon babying you. If you want Kyle's attention, Man-up woo him and start tapping his fine ass!" Kenny yelled. " I just want to fuck her" Kenny pointed at Bebe "and your teenage love problems are getting in my way"

Stan glared at Kenny, I glared at him and so did Bebe. Soon enough Stan had moved to the front of Kenny stretching his hands out as if to say 'hand-him-over'

He handed me over to Stan and left. Bebe sent us apologetic looks and followed after him.

He and I headed home instead of back to school. We sat beside each other in an awkward silence. It last for hours.

"You said you were raped?" He began. I sighed. Sure I never saw anyone get it off me before or kiss me but I wasn't a virgin.

A camp counsellor in camp had been watching porn. I was too scared to go to the out house by myself to I went to get him to follow me. I knew he could read my thoughts so I didn't bother to voice it out.

"So then what happened?" He asked.

I came in with his dick in hand and he decided to put it in my butt.

"Do you remember his name?" I couldn't look at Stan's face. But I nodded, I felt ashamed.

"Bryan Dash" his daddy 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 has been corrected and replaced.

The ending with 'his daddy' is the beginning of a paragraph in chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

SPECIAL THANKS TO: WishStar, kawaii-chan26, Anon, Jigoku Tsuki. Honestly after posting chapter four I had one review from Jigoku Tsuki and I felt grateful after a few days Anon, Wishstar and Kawaii-chan26 left reviews. Each of them played a part in the update of this story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own southpark. Sorry.

This chapter gave me a lot of writer's block because the story is developing a lot slower than expected the villans are yet to be fully introduced and the story seems like stan and kyle just almost have sex and then don't. words from a private message I received. I am sorry if it isn't advancing fast enough but I have to get the small points out.

Concerning the sex scenes. The lemons are on their way so please be patient with me, and let me go about it on my own pace L . Questions revolving around if this story is now a threesome were asked and yes for now it will be because kyle hasn't picked yet or at all.

Again thanks to the readers and please leave me a review on your thoughts.

I really want to hear some more feedback.

Sorry if some characters are a bit oc but I like them that way.

.

.

.

.

.

Story by sexy-sex-slave

"Bryan Dash" his 'daddy'. Or so the older teen had made me call out as he fucked me.

"So what happened?" Stan asked, he sounded outraged.

"Mom tried for years to get him behind bars but his dad has a lot of money" it was personal. I couldn't believe I even talked about it, Ike didn't know about it. Beside when it didn't work we moved to a small dead end town so they couldn't find him.

"That is fucked up dude" he whispered.

"Yeah, I guess" I felt awkward so I rubbed on my hands. Feeling dirty. 'It wasn't my fault' I thought in a mantra.

"Well you already know about Wendy and I, right?" he sighed.

"Yeah" I sighed. Suddenly he was kissing me, my back met the cold floor and I didn't care.

My hands were wrapped around his shoulders. His tongue liked my bottom lips as if asking for permission. It was all moving so fast; he ripped my shirt off my body.

I was in a daze.

"Can I please-?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"I-" he was kissing my neck and trailing kisses to my nipple. "Ah!" I moaned. Was I really going to have sex with him because he tried to kill himself? I asked myself. He stopped eyes staring deeply into mine.

"Is it out of pity?" He asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat; still I couldn't talk because it was. "I see" he shut his blue eyes and stopped all movement "I don't need your pity Kyle. That makes me pathetic"

He pulled away from me and left me with a boner. Therapy had cured me from the whole rape shit, still. It felt different when Bryan did it to me, it hurt because he had forced it in. It hurt emotionally because he did it without my consent. Stan wasn't like that; he cared about what I thought.

I forced myself to the bathroom.

Ike, could I ever see Stan and Ike as different people?

.

.

.  
Christophe POV

.

.

Christophe noticed Kyle's absence, really easily. He followed Babe and Kenny into the woods to watch and make sure Kyle was okay.

He cheered Stan on in silence to kill himself, after all Kyle would need a shoulder to cry on and he would be there. After all he had always suspected that Stan was a huge bleeding Virginia.

To say Christophe was a little bit irritated that Stan didn't kill himself was like saying the sky was only a little blue.

He knew they wouldn't be able to detect him because the whole woods smelt like 'wet dog' as they claimed he smelled like.

They were currently on 'no-man' land but when they crossed into Marsh property Christophe was compelled to say out of it. Tomorrow, he'd make his moves.

Moves that would make Kyle end up with him. Christophe changed back to human form from his wolf form, he was completely nude. Except for the clothes strapped to his thigh with a band. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Gregory stood behind him. Christophe smirked.

"Zee British 're coming" Christophe mocked. He didn't flinch as the hand reached out to grasp Christophe's neck.

"Give me a reason" Gregory snapped in anger. "You filthy French faggot"

Christophe smirked looking amused, if only Gregory knew how right he was. "'ou zeem 'o be up for a fight, zadly 'ou will lose" Christophe smiled showing his teeth as they began to change to huge sharp teeth, his body began to grow brown fur and increase in mass.

Gregory didn't let go, his eyes just narrowed. Christophe charged forward pushing Gregory back into a tree. The tree snapped in half and fell back on impact "Nghh." Gregory made a sound of discomfort but didn't let go, his craws and fangs coming out. His hand tightened its hold.

Christophe rose a hand to slash at Gregory who jumped back and tripped over the wood stump. Christophe took the opportunity to quickly get rid of an annoying pest.

He had Gregory in his mouth about to chew when the lucky son of a bitch disappeared. "Where did 'ou go?" Christophe said in barks.

"Sorry I don't speak dog" Gregory disappeared quickly appearing behind his Marsh line. Christophe was back to human form looking amused. He spat out.

"Iz tastes like chicken" Christophe lied, it was common knowledge vampires tasted worse than they smelt. Only the heart gave werewolves immortality.

"Fucking animal" Gregory snarled as black gunk leaked out of his injury. "What are you even doing so close to the line?"

Christophe considered not telling Gregory but shrugged, it wasn't like he could stop him. "I want zee redhead he is my impri-" Christophe paused. "'Ow 'ou say? Mate? Oui Mate."

Gregory's eyes widened before a smile appeared on his lips. "You should have said so before I wouldn't have attacked"

"Iz zat what 'ou call it?" Christophe began to dress.

"I'll help you" Gregory smirked.

"Why?" Christophe asked, his eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Because~ any enemy of Stan's is a friend of mine." Gregory crossed the line. "You can't tell anyone I am helping you though, bad for my image" he stretched out his hand.

Christophe stared at the hand weighing Pros and Cons. "I can't trust 'ou"

"Not even if I get you Kyle now?"

.

.

.  
Stan POV

.

.  
I ran through the woods, dodging trees and avoiding hunting zones.

I hadn't said so at the time, but it really bothered me that Kyle never gotten his justice. Which was probably why I googled that ass Bryan Dash on facebook. He lived two towns over and I was heading over there to pay him a visit.

I probably shouldn't get involved but if. If I were to drain all his blood and bottle it up for Kyle to drink and he didn't know what was the harm.

The harm to Kyle I mean.

My sweet Kyle was too good to be fucked with.

I felt like I was being followed, as soon as I turned I was sent flying into air and crashed down creating a small crater. It hurt like a fucking bitch. I was ready to kill the son-of-a-bitch responsible.

"Hello Stan" black hair and blue eyes came into view.

"Wendy what the fuck do you want?" I growled. She looked really pretty with her hair down; when we were together she used to pack it up into a ponytail.

She had red lips and her eyeliner made her blue eyes look deeper. I didn't move from my spot on the floor, Wendy had been my singer. I couldn't read her mind but I knew that look.

"Stan, Stan, Stan. I am tired of seeing you chasing that faggot around like some lap puppy" Wendy glared at me.

"And I am tired of seeing your face you bitch. Sadly we can't have everything we want." I sat up from my position on the floor flinching at the pain. She smiled at me.

"I will offer you salvation" She said.

"No thanks, never make a deal with the devil" Stan crossed his hands over his chest.

"Really aren't we above the petty insults?" Wendy asked from this angle I realised I could see her red lacy panties when the wind blew.

"Shouldn't you be going back, I hear Gregory's dick calling for you" I wanted her. I swallowed hard trying not to think of the pleasurable sensation of being between her legs.

"I never stopped loving you Stan" Wendy said as she stretched her hand out to me. "Its time the number one couple get back together, what do you think?" She smiled widely.

I could almost mistake her for an angel. If I gave up on Kyle I would lose my soul mate, If I gave up on Wendy I would lose my singer. She had left me to bite the dust but yet I wanted her and Kyle.

.

.

We had sex in the woods, on the floor. It was the rough, lay back and reminisce on the best sex ever kind. Yet It wasn't what it had been, it felt empty. As we laid on the floor, she cuddled into me. Instead of the calming sense of completeness, I felt alone.

She wasn't tight anymore, I had bearly realised I was in half the time, the other half I was wondering what being in Kyle would feel like.

I felt like I had cheated on Kyle, I felt dirty and I felt alone. I turned to stare at her naked body, the only reason I had even gotten hard was because I imagine her as Kyle. It wasn't too hard since she was so thin and bearly had breasts at all.

"So you will break it off with Kyle right?" She asked in a hopeful tone. It was funny because I wouldn't ever end my relation over a slutbag like her.

"No" I said. Her eyes widened and she pulled away from me, using what remained of her torn white floral grown to hide her body. I remembered just fingering her, in and out without a boner until I remembered how Kyle looked when his towel fell.

"What do you mean no? You just said you loved me." Wendy snapped. She brushed her hair behind her ear, eyes watering with blood. I grunted 'I love you' when I came.

"I meant I loved Kyle, I love him Wendy. Sleeping with you proved that to me. I don't need you anymore" blood dripped from her eyes to the floral gown.

"You-!" She launched at me. But I had moved out of her way she fell flat on her face. "Stan you can't treat me like this"

"Treat you how? The same way you treated me?" I asked. She bit her lip and watched as I dressed. "I can do whatever the fuck I want, and you should be ashamed spreading your legs like a whore for a gay man"

"You can't talk to me like that! Who the fuck do you think you are?" She seethed before clinching her hands into fists. "I made you who you are Stanley Marsh!"

"Then you destroyed him now my sole purpose in life is Kyle before and after him anything else is obsolete" I finished dressing. She watched silent, head down and a crooked smile on her face.

"I will kill him Stan" she laughed. As her bloody tears stopped. "If I can't have you, no one will" I was tempted to strike her for that comment. It would be so easy to kill her yet I turned around and walked away from her.

I felt something hit me, I turned to her, she stared at me. "You disgust me"

.

.

Bryan ran a hand through his thick shoulder length blonde hair, as he stared out of the balcony was the setting sun. Behind him on the bed laying down was his wife, a redhead with flat chest.

She looked a lot like a redhead he had once been in love with. Even though he had a. Been a boy and b. Been years younger than him. He wasn't sick; the fourteen year old in his bed was a refugee. He was her saviour.

She couldn't speak english but her face reminded him of the love of his life, the one that got away. So he collected redhead between 12 to 17 with green eyes.

None of them however could compare to Kyle. He had been his favourite, the one that was made for him.

"Still into children?" A voice rang from behind him. Bryan stiffened and turned around slowly to see a six foot (and some inches) male standing behind him with arms crossed. Blue eyes staring intensively at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" The thick british accent seemed to annoy the male more, his jaw clenched and hands tightened into fists.

"Let's go with the grim ripper or Stan" Stan said coldly. "Do you know why I am here?"

"Security!" Bryan yelled at the top of his lungs. Taking steps back till his back hit the railing of the balcony.

"Let me help, security! Help! Help!" Stan looked amused. "You see there is this law of Karma and she wants her revenge"

"I can give you anything" Bryan discreetly reached for a gun he kept hidden on the railing. He pulled it out and smirked. "Who the fuck do you think you are breaking into my house?" Stan humoured him and rose his hands in the air.

"Oh no please don't shoot me. Oh gracious heavens." Stan fell back as a shot was fired into Stan's chest.

"Fucker" Bryan smirked. "Better call the body service to pick this body up" he held the gun closer and circled the 'dead man' on the floor.

He kicked the body a few times, seeing no movement he sighed in relief. He left the room to get the phone downstairs.

The ground floor was gruesome bodies in pieces and blood decorated the once white interior furniture and walls.

He felt a cold pair of hands clamp around his neck. The final words whispered into his ear "Kyle says bye bye"

"Kyle he remembers me. Tell him I lo-" Stan twisted Bryan's neck till a sickening crack echoed through the whole house. He felt too sick to hear such words from the bastard. He let the body fall to the floor.

The girl that once laid on the bed stood at the top of the stairs shivering. She screamed but Stan had his hand around her mouth already.

"Shh" he whispered. He looked at her closely and groaned, she looked nothing like Kyle. She was pretty much a homely child. "Sweety I am going to take you somewhere far away from here"

She shook her head. Stan let her go and followed her as she ran up stairs to a room with a metal door. Stan ripped it off and he saw many redhead children, almost 15 all in their bunks of the bunk beds.

Stan sighed not knowing what to do, he stepped into the room and saw the walls decorated by portraits of some redhead kid, he didn't look like his Kyle. Kyle didn't have chubby cheeks with a permanent blush nor was his nose so big.

"That is Kyle Broflovski, our goal is to look like him" a little boy said.

"When we do Mr Bryan buys us things and put his thing in us" another added.

Stan felt disgusted, he got the children out of the house before setting it on fire, deciding Kyle was too good to taste such a demon's blood.

.

.

Kyle POV

.

.

"Hay" Kyle was shocked when the blonde guy Stan hated appeared on top of him as he laid on the bed. The asshole looked a bit beat up. Kyle was trying to process the whole asshole laying on him thing.

"Um... Hi, you comfortable?" Kyle asked in sarcasm, he blinked back as the blonde grabbed his hands pinning him down to the bed. The shock wore off quickly.

"Shh and I won't hurt you" Gregory said quietly.

"Holy shit, Help, Rape!" Suddenly they were suddenly in the forest on the floor just outside the boundary line. "Dude what the fuck! Get off me and where am-" Kyle paused as he turned his head to see the Marsh manor not too far off.

"Should I strip him" the bastard asked, it looked like he was talking to no one in particular.

"Why always crazy people?" Kyle sighed mentally preparing him self for what was to come.

"No" a voice said then the asshole disappeared again. Only for Christophe to appear. Was this some sick magic show?

"Will 'ou go on a zate wiz me?" He asked as he stretched his hand to help kyle up.  
"Yes" the words left Kyle's mouth immediately he stared into those deep brown eyes.

.

.

"So where do you have in mind?" I asked as he and I stepped into town. We walked separately till he held unto my hand.

"'ou'll zee" Christophe said. Though Kyle could stand smokers on a usual day he let it slide for Christophe. The guy had a cigarette in between his lips, he looked like the bad boy you parent won't let you date.

"Maybe we should go dancing" I smiled but I was nervous inside. He led me to Club wolf, the music in there was intoxicating. No lyrics just beats and designed to make you move your body.

So I found myself rubbing my ass into Christophe's dick. It was crude but true, I didn't care if he was hard. The music was like a drug. Did it make me a whore or just some slut? I felt his hands spin me to him as a slow song came up next. He held me close.

It made me wonder what Stan would think if he could see me now. I felt really guilty but also whole as I stayed in Christophe's hands.

Then he kissed me. Soon we were making out fully on the dance floor of the all wolf club, Stan came to mind but I wanted Stan as much as I wanted Chris.

When we broke apart I was panting and I rested my head into his chest. We hadn't really talked, we just danced and it felt like everything was right.

The kiss was magical.

The timing was perfect.

He led me to a booth where we had sat the last time I was there. The music was loud so we couldn't talk but he held my hand above the table. His thumb rubbing my hand in a cute manner.

His presence was just enough to entertain me. We stayed that way just staring into each other's eyes.

We left 30 minutes after, he was smoking and listening to me go on and on about shit he probably never even cared about. Like global warming, school and weather.

He walked me back to the spot where I had first appeared. (Which I still wasn't sure how it happened) He smiled a little and waved me off. I did the walk of shame into the huge mansion.

I felt guilty.

I felt dirty.

"What is that smell?" Bebe shrieked when I passed her and Kenny's room. She pinched her nose. She wore a pink silk night dress. She walked out of her room and circled me while glaring. "You smell like wet dog" she shook her head. Kenny didn't look shocked, he just shrugged his broad shoulders and played his flute.

"I- don't tell Stan " I whispered. Her eyes widened and narrowed, she looked like a run over puppy.

"So you've chosen?" She asked. I bit my bottom lip, I didn't want to have to choose. They were both awesome.

"No and I don't think I can" I didn't meet her eyes feeling ashamed of myself.

"Stan will make you happier" she sounded as if she was pleading. Telling me to stay with Stan.

"I-" I didn't reply I went back to Stan and my room to see it empty. I quickly took a shower. I liked and wanted both Stan and Christophe.

By the time I came out of the shower Stan was back, he had a change of clothes but otherwise relatively normal.

He smiled at me. On the table were four glasses of blood, I hated blood the taste was metallic and nasty. I guess when you have to take in shit for over a hundred years you have to like me.

I didn't.

I felt guilty.

"Why?" Stan looked up to ask.

"I-" I shook my head.

"What is wrong?" He asked, he looked worried.

"Nothing" I whispered.

"Kyle" he said before sighing and kissing my forehead. Let's go watch a movie, shall we.

.

.

.  
Wendy and Gregory

.

.

Wendy and Gregory laid in their bed. Silence reigned, hers because of the hurt and embarrassment of rejection and his because he was formulating a plan that would leave Stan alone for eternity.

She took a deep breath wondering if for once in her life she was wrong. If she had made the biggest mistake letting Stan go. She had just assumed Stan would always be there ready to step up if she ever needed him.

She felt used.

He had basically fucked her, called her a whore and left. She had cried for hours. Feeling hurt and full of resentment.

"Do you love me?" She turned to stare at Gregory. Their eyes met, Gregory forgot about everything else for a moment.

"Of course I do" he smiled.

"I love you too" she didn't lie. She loved Gregory but not like Stan, never like Stan.

Stan was always different. Stan had always been hers, now he was a butt pirate.

"I- together forever" she asked.

"Yeah" Gregory nodded.

"I had sex with Stan today" she bent her head in shame.

"You-" Gregory stayed silent.

"I am sorry" she bit her lip.

Needless to stay Gregory was planning for Stan to die. Wendy was his bloody girlfriend, you didn't see him fucking Kyle!

Gregory was certain Stan wouldn't tell Kyle. He would drop the bomb tomorrow evening.

He hated Stan Marsh.

.

.

Stan

.

.

Did Kyle know? I hoped not, Kyle didn't need to know. Kyle was busy flaming for Johnny Depp, his mind filled with thoughts of the star while all I wanted was to sit closer to Kyle.

Didn't couples kiss in movies? I kissed Kyle's cheek, the urge to bond with Kyle was there again. Any flat surface was good enough.

"so..." I began.

"Shh!" Kyle didn't take his eyes off the screen. I shifted closer to him on the couch till our bodies were side by side.

"He isn't that hot" I comment. He turns to me. But says nothing, I wish I could get how he thought. I mean I was attractive, wasn't I? Shouldn't he be all over me like the fairy dancer on the screen.

"Are you kidding me? Dark haired guys are hot" he says before turning away from me.

"My hair is dark" I comment.

"Okay" he replied.

"Shouldn't you be attracted to me?" I asked. 'Is he fucking kidding me?' I sighed and looked away. 'If he wasn't so hot I wouldn't have allowed him kiss me, better I ignore him still' I smiled. 'Dammit to hell, he can hear me'

"You are way too close" he snaps at me. I slung my arm around his shoulders, I felt awkward. He glared at me.

"Is this place hot or is it just you?" I almost face-palmed.

"Could you be a bigger loser?" He smirked. "Cheesy pick-up lines really? You are a riot" I place my hand on his thigh.

"There is a lot you don't know about me" I try to add slyly. His eyes drop to my hand that was moving up his thigh.

"why do you do it to yourself?" He asked "we both know you won't hit it anytime soon so why get yourself turned on just to be shot down"

"I have hope" I watched as dark amusement filled his eyes.

"Really?" He laughed. "Well, do you fell lucky punk?" He didn't just quote- I laughed.

"So will go out with me-" I checked my watch. "Later on today"

"Sure"

.

.

.  
Butter Pov

.

.

I sat in the stake out car, I just wanted to know if Kyle was still alive or not. Kyle didn't trust a lot of people and got bullied often because of his size.

He was my friend and until I found and killed the person responsible I was determined to act like a complete idiot.

I watched through my binoculars as the red head and black head made out on the couch. I parked on higher ground because the Marsh had a huge mansion in the middle of the woods.

Kyle was more of a loner when I read for my degree in law he spent his time doing home work and reading. We were friends for almost two years then suddenly my gay bestfriend suddenly decides to rape and kill older women.

It wasn't possible.

It wasn't logical.

Still Cole Marsh acted a lot like Kyle. Yet I knew it was my mind playing tricks on me, Kyle wasn't the one. Kyle and I had been the same we were both our first friends.

We both had our masks.

We both understood.

So I really understand why he had to die. That was why I joined the police force, just for this case.

"What do you see, anything?" Cartman my childhood bully asked. I forced a smile on my face and shook my head.

"I-I don't see nothing Eri- I mean Cartman" I say. He sighs and turns away and doses back off in the back seat.

I had to get Kyle justice even if it mean the destruction of the whole town.

.

.

Filmore

.

.

I laid in bed just thinking of Ike, I needed Ike closer to me. I needed him by my side with me, I loved him so much.

It was just 2:00am yet I couldn't sleep. So I decided to sneak out to Ike's home. I threw stones at his window until I saw the Light come on and a figure approach the window.

I smiled, just seeing his face brightened my day. He left my view, it tempted me because I wanted to change and get into his room.

Soon the front door opened and Ike with his bed hair appeared, an unamused look on his face. He was wearing blue pyjamas.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I just wanted to see you" I replied, he sighed.

"Filmore I am not interested in us being" he rose his two index fingers for air quotes "just friends".

"Its more than that Ike, I love you" I tried, he frowned.

"No, bad Filmore" he mocked me, it made me growl. "Oh upset are we? Go home before you get hurt"

"Ike" I grabbed him by the arm and kissed him. He bit me and pushed me away, his face wrinkled in disgust. He reached under his shirt and pulled out a gun. I doubted he had silver bullets, it made me giggle. "You going to kill me Ike?"

"Yes" he didn't waver his words cold, he pulled the trigger and shot me in the arm.

"Ike don't make me angry" I warned, he shot me again. He was backing away now. I realised he had a silencer on his gun.

"Shit what are you?" He asked. I grabbed him and kissed him, it was like I was in heaven. He didn't struggle, instead he just glared at me.

"Amazing?" I added. He fingered the gun he had put back under his shit.

"I can't stand you but you made me hard so come one" he led me into his house.

.

.

Kenny

.

.

Bebe decided today with a rain and thunder would be perfect for us to play baseball.

She suggested it to Randy before I could suggest just staying in bed all day. I loved Bebe to death but she fucking pissed me off.

"After school" Randy had promised, somehow I knew this would just mean trouble but knowing Bebe she'd think I wanted to work out of it so I could bang her. True but not the point now.

The wolves had been silent for a while, the council had give Randy a warning after turning Wendy so a lot of things were coming to mind. Where were they and why hadn't they come to 'off' us already. There was something off and I felt like I was being watched.

I decided to consult the only other person with sense in this house, Sharon Marsh. After school before the baseball match I was determined to talk to her about how I was feeling.

As we headed to the car I noticed Wendy was alone, Gregory usually never let Wendy out of his sight for more than two hours yet he wasn't going to school with her. I could smell werewolf around.

Werewolves usually steered clear of the boundary line, I would have suspected Kyle if he wasn't standing next to Stan who had a red angry hand imprint on his face.

Please leave a review!

Please?


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I do not own southpark! I make no revenue from posting these stories and so on :)

Warning: vampfic, Sex, fun, strong language, racial discrimination, violence, etc

A/N

:( sorry for the late update, I have a confession. I have been cheating on stalker, updating 'my girlfriend is a guy' behind its back.

I will try and update faster. These are my reviewers! Special thanks and lots of love to them.

kawaii-chan26

JigokuTsuki

sad1st1c m1stress

kay-kw33n

Ghost-reader

Able-Sasu-Naru

They encourage me. Kay-kw33n made me feel like dirt for no update in weeks. I love her though!

Please leave a review.

Code geass+ Deathnote = Guilty Crown. Hmmm... I liked it but not the ending...

Chapter 6

Ike POV

Filmore kissed me deeply on the bed, I didn't get why he was making me hard or why I was exchanging saliva with him. Our tongues tangled and the fight wasn't over because I was trying to take control. I was pretty tall for my age and I was used to towering over my classmates but when I was around filmore. I felt special.

No. I wasn't still going to be on the receiving end, with a height like his who knew what monster he'd pull out.

He pinned me to the bed. "I love you Ike" my eyes drifted to the wounds in his chest. They had healed.

"Holy shit" my eyes met his. "Dude are you an alien? Will this shit get me pregnant with some alien bug head baby? Get off-"

Filmore had pulled down my pyjama pants to give me a hand job, I blushed. I felt self concious suddenly, he kissed me again. "It was cold" I moaned into the kiss. Just as I was about to be done he stop and strips me of my shirt and gun.

"Why am I the only one getting naked you asshole?" I hated his smirk, I hated the way he kissed me and I hated the fact that I was going to let him bang me because he was hot.

"You have to strip me" I almost had a heart attack. This was a guy I was letting fuck me not some beautiful woman and I wasn't going to strip him.

"Eat shit" I watched his face change, eyes narrowing and nose flaring. A true monster indeed.

"I was going to be nice to you, I was going to not fuck you hard and raw till you feel like I pulled your insides out but I will now" he growls into my ear. I rose a hand to push him away but he grabbed it roughly and squeezed it till it hurt. I winced as smirk lit his face. "Does it hurt Ike? Do you want to cry?" I shot my eyes and bit my lip. I would let him have the pleasure of hearing me beg.

"Ah!" I screamed as he squeezed harder. "You bastard" my eyes opened. I wouldn't cry!

His eyes stare at my chest before he chuckles and let's go of me. I knew I wasn't fit but I was pretty fucking defined, why was this douche bag laughing. Why wasn't this killing my boner?

"I see you definitely don't work out, probably have zero stamina" he sounded amused.

"Fuck you" I snapped. "And my hand fucking hurts!"

"No ike, I fuck you. Before that happens however I have to get naked." His mouth started sucking on my nipples. He ignored my latter statement and made me cry out for more.

I was moaning like a bitch, I didn't realise when I had stripped him. He took off my pants fully and spread my legs out. I noticed his broad chest and six-pac.

What.

The.

Fuck?

It was no wonder he laughed at me. He was fucking hot by guy standards, now I had an painfully hard boner. He was asking me to suck his finger.

"No" I snapped. He rose a brow at me before shaking his head, he smiled at me before shoving his long fingers in me, dry if I might add! "Fuck, I'll suck dammit"

"I like the tears" he comments, I didn't know I was crying. He pulls out the same finger looking amused at my disgusted face. "If you want to cry don't hold back Ike. After all I first spoke to you when I saw you in tears."

"Are you a bloody sadist?" I asked through clenched teeth. "I am going to put a dog chain on you for this filmore!"

"Woof" he smirked. I open my mouth and in went his dick not his fingers. I choked on it, he pushed trying to get in full but I pushed him back.

He pulled out, saliva dripping off his huge hard rock dick. I wondered how the fuck he thought he could shove it in my damn mouth.

He rose my legs and put it on his shoulders. Holy shit he was going in, fear gripped me but along with a sense of fulfilment.

He rammed it in, the pain was so much and I was sure I was bleeding. I knew I was crying, he paused just to stare at my face.

"I love you ike" he whispered. "You are absolutely beautiful"

"I will kill you" I snapped.

"I hope you do" he kisses me. He began moving faster and faster and I was moaning. I was fucking screaming for more. When it was over I fell asleep with him laying above me.

.

.

Morning came faster than I had hoped but I had to wake up. He was asleep like the buffoon he was. I glared at him, it annoyed me that I wouldn't mind screwing him again and I didn't want to bury him in a ditch.

I felt complete as I laid next to him- I tried to sit up and the pain was what screwed me over. I smacked his head. He woke up looking amused "Yes baby".

Eye twitch.

"How do I go to school?" I growled.

"I'll take you. The teachers are pretty understanding." He smiled. Idiot.

"And how will you take me?" I asked.

"I'll carry you in my arms." My hand groped for the knife I kept stuck to the bottom of the bedside table with tape.

"Filmore sex was fun but I have to kill you" I had the knife. I stabbed him in the heart.

"Nope" he smirks. "I am the only person you can't kill Ike"

I hate him!

I try to strangle him but as I try to move I felt tears run down my cheeks. It hurt a lot, he stared at me. "You look the best when you cry"

"Fuck you" I snapped. Bloody knife still in his chest he pulled it out. It healed instantly. "I am going to make your life hell until the day I finally kill you" I frown as he kissed me.

"Yeah, I'll be making you love me till that time." He lifted me up, it hurt.

A lot.

He put me in bathtub. He tried washing me but ended up masturbating and coming on my face. First step to making me love him.

.

.

Kyle .-.

.-.

XXX I sat in class watching as Filmore came in with ike in his hands. They both smelt like wet dog, they had a mixed smell. Ike was decorated with Hickeys.

Ike kept throwing Filmore dirty looks, the poor burnett seemed happy. Not bothering about the fact Ike looked like he was planning his death.

It sickened me to watch them interact, I just didn't get how Filmore could like someone like Ike. The guy was a demon from hell, pretty much bad news. While Filmore was the sweetest guy ever, so gentle and caring.

It made me wonder what Ike had done to Filmore to make him fall so hard. The poor boob, I shook my head.

I felt a felling of pity but a strange feeling of overprotectiveness. I hated Ike but at the same time I loved my little brother.

I was hit with emotions all overwhelming and hard. It choked me, it killed me inside because I had to keep silent and pretend to know neither of them.

I wanted class to end faster than I had let on because it hurt to see them. This school was built to create understanding between human, werewolves and Vampires yet Filmore growled anytime I was close to him.

Filmore.

XXX

"The Marsh have turned another one, they ignored our warnings." A man seated in a elegant chair in a fancy room said. He sat among four other men. The room was pure white. With four red chairs elevated. Across the door at the far end of the room.

"It is their time to pay. The abomination must die" Another snapped. "If we ignore this it will set a bad example to others." Drawing attention to himself as he rose his hand and slammed his fist on the arm of the chair. "We will soon be a laughing stock if we let them continue"

"But we cannot afford to lose the Marsh, a war is coming and we all know that his blonde daughter and son are useful through the fight." The third reminded.

"Regardless of the punishment, the Marsh is faithful to the council. They will still help us or will be destroyed" the second snapped. "They however need to be taught a lesson"

"Pure bloods have the right to create as many as they want, regulating the population is ridiculous and starting a fight with the Marsh family is meaningless" the fourth stood up his lips wide with a smirk. "Besides they can just die in the war, why kill them off now"

"This war should kill off 50% of our population"

"Discipline must be enforced"

XXX

Another council sat at a long table, a red haired female. She was dressed in a cloak. They sat under a tent, chairs wooden and aligned behind a wooden table.

"Elders, Christophe has fallen beyond recovery" Rebecca snapped. "He has done something that will destroy us"

"How so?" A woman on the council looking aged asked, enraged by the accusation she growled. "Who are you to judge?"

" Wise ones, he has imprinted on a Vampire, if this war will stand and he has to choose a side, where will his loyalty lie? For us or them? Those disgusting blood suckers have taken another good man." she growled.

"Impossible, we cannot imprint on vampires. Their very smell is putrid, besides Christophe knows the rules pack before mates." a man who sat at the council replied.

"I wish him to be removed from post and killed"

"Ancient customs rebuke removing Alphas, they can only be removed if after being challanged they have lost." Another man said. He opened an ancient book and read out their law.

"But he has imprinted on a blood sucking creature laws should not be wasted on him, however I have come to request permission to challenge him" Rebecca swore to never let Vampires win, even if they had gotten Christophe, they wouldn't get her or anyone else.

"Do you have any proof of these accusations?" The first woman spoke.

"I will return with proof" Rebecca turned away and hurried out.

XXX

Christophe was in wolf form when Rebecca returned. He would have questioned her if he wasn't on his way to meet his Imprint in school. He got on his bike and sped off to school.

Christophe arrived second period as Kyline stood at his locker. The stinking black haired blood sucker stood beside him leaning on the locker beside Kyline. It vexed Christophe's very spirt. His inner wolf wanted nothing more than to destroy Marsh.

He passed by ignoring them both, he needed patience if he wanted to win Kyline over and win him over before Marsh.

His smell alone made Christophe growl he wanted Marsh far away, as far as he could get the bastard. Their smell was mixed, it was obvious they were getting closer.

8888

Kyle POV

8888

I smiled at Stan as he stood next to me. It annoyed me that I had agreed to go on some dates with him but the way he sounded over joyed as he went over where he wanted to go was cut- what the fuck was I saying?

I glared at Stan.

"Your tricks won't work on me" I snapped.

"Awwn but I thought I was being Cute" he mocked my voice. I suddenly had a fear he had read my mind last night when I was watching a stupid Jenifer Aniston movie.

"You can't go through people's minds as you please!"I growled in anger.

"You think expressive guys are cute and silent broody types hot" he teased and I felt like stabbing him in the heart. It was probably why he wasn't going to get laid anytime soon. His eyes widened as if horror stricken.

"You are such an asshole Stan!" I. Snapped.

"When I am nice I am a pervert, now I try to be the douche bag from the movies this morning that you were all hard for" Stan replied with a sigh. I felt my stomach churn in disgust. This was why he and I were not compatible! Christophe would never do this. My anger grew.

I noticed he had gone silent.

"Christophe?" His chuckle was dark. " I have had it with that son of a bitch" My eyes widened at the words and he was gone, I tried to follow after him. Thank God my Speed had kicked in. I traced him to his and Christophe's class. There was a large hole in the wall and they were both missing.

Fuck what had I done?

I raced through the wall falling about 2 story, but like a cat I landed on my feet. I hadn't thought that through.

If I were still human I could have been hurt badly. I raced forward through the trail of broken trees. I saw a huge wolf and Stan in vampire state fighting.

They looked ready to kill each other and I felt very afraid. They were hurting eachother over me, I felt my body freeze and I couldn't speak. I didn't want them to fight.

"Kyle is mine dammit you fucking dog. I had him first, you fucking disgusting animals shouldn't even like Vampires!" Stan growled and was thrown back to the tree. The tree broke coming down with him. He rose immediately. Finding my voice I yelled.

"Stop!" They ignored me. I shut my eyes as tears slid down my cheeks, the fear and thought of them killing each other made my heart hurt. "Stop!" Suddenly the noises stopped and I opened my eyes they were floating. Floating! My eyes widened.

8888 Bebe pressed her lips to Kenny's staring deeply into his blue eyes. He kissed her back softly as he lifted her shirt over her head. Her red bra was the only thing separating him from a tit job. He smirked at her.

"I love you" he says.

"Something is wrong" Bebe whispered.

"If you leave this room Bebe its over, I am sick of this, Stan isn't your kid!" Kenny snapped.

Bebe looked around the art room, Kenny had gone through a lot of trouble. Stan was putting a serious strain on her and Kenny's relationship.

"You can't love me if you threaten me like this ken" Bebe snaps. Kenny shook his head and took a seat.

"Do as you wish" Kenny gave up, either Bebe had a chick boner for Stan or she was a cock block. He didn't sign up to marry the Marsh clan, he was usually a loner till he and Bebe hooked up.

"Just five minutes" Bebe re-dresses and leaves. Sadly Kenny wasn't going to be there when she came back.

XXXX

Stan glared at Christophe. "What the fuck did you do? Too scared to fight me you bastard!" Stan growl. "Mate stealer!" Christophe was calm his eyes directed at Kyle.

"Mademoiselle iz zis 'our power?" Christophe asked. Kyle looked scared and unsure.

"It is all your fault" Stan growled as he tried to swing himself to Christophe.

"Calm 'own mon cherie, we aren't goin' zo hurt each or-zer" Christophe said calmly.

"Holy shit!" Bebe seemed to come every time he had a problem.

"Bebe" Kyle whispered before fainting, the mental strain was too much, his body wasn't fully turned just yet.

XXX

-_- seriously I need some fillers!

Sorry its so short! I just wanted to update. I am gunna probably quickly rush up 'My girlfriend is a guy' so my interest will return to this story but I promise I will update by next week :)

Deal?

Leave a review pls!

Leave a review if :

You an idea

You hav an oc character you made up to be Kyle's second secret friend.

You want Butters to behave in this story in this story.

If you want Kenny/Butters

If you want Wendy and Gregory to break up etc

Ja ne

Lol code geass!

Its driving me insane! 


	8. Chapter 8

Reviews and replies:

kawaii-chan26 This chapter was pretty interesting, I enjoyed reading about the other characters relationship problems. I can understand why Kenny would be frustrated with Bebe, though I think that she may feel compelled to help out Stan and Kyle.  
Me: I thought about how most fan fics side couples have perfect relationships and so I decide to tweak it alittle.

XXX

Koi Carp So glad you liked my review! I looked at it and it actually wasn't that long. It just felt that way because I was in the middle of reading your awesome. I will keep on reviewing, as long as you update ;)

The only thing I don't get actually, is Kyle's feeling for Christophe. I mean, he did explain it, but I didn't see it (ya kno wat I'm sayen'?) I guess if there was more information on the Kyle and Christophe in the wolf-pub scene, their conversations and stuff, then I would get it. But know I'm still a little "but Chris just popped out of nowhere... what? Kyle? Huh...?"  
Sorry, but I had to say. Oh, yes, and one last thing: PLEASE NO BUNNY! There, I said it. I had to, because you said something about suggesting bunny. And I was like, 'um, noooooo it okay, lol'.

Sorry if I have discouraged any of your ideas. Please ignore me I burnt anything that mattered to you and this story. Because they are reeeeeally personal points. Not critical. Except for maybe Kyle's feelings for Christophe. I liked the whole story, but especially hooked (as I said,) by Ike's psychoness (for Kyle. Sorry Filmore.), Stan's running around in circles, and almost having sex, then not, which always gets me laugh (suck on that Stan. And still he can't stop going for Kyle! oughtta love him.). Go Kyle and your prudey-proudness!

I kinda replied as a review. Because I normally just review the end, and I reviewed in the middle this time. But now it's okay.

Happy writing! Bye-nyara!

Me: I loved your review and as promised NO BUNNY.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own southpark! I make no revenue from posting these stories and so on :)

Warning: vampfic, Sex, fun, strong language, racial discrimination, violence, etc

Chapter 7

By sexy-sex-slave :)

Needless to stay Gregory was planning for Stan to die. Wendy was his bloody girlfriend, you didn't see him fucking Kyle!

Gregory was certain Stan wouldn't tell Kyle. He would drop the bomb tomorrow evening.

He hated Stan Marsh.

XXX

Bebe

XXX

For once in my 8 decade relationship with Kenny he wasn't waiting for me to come back. His stuff were gone. Was I selfish because I wanted Stan to be happy?

Tears ran down my cheeks, blood stained my shirt. The worst park of being a vampire was crying blood.

"Kenny" I whispered his name expecting him to step out of the closet and saying 'boo!' I wanted him here to say it was all some sick joke.

It wasn't.

I forced myself not to cry, I changed my clothes and slapped a smile on my lips. Kyle was still out and it had been a full day already. The power had put such a strain on him that his body was reverting back. We were not sure if he would make it but Stan hadn't left his side.

The wolf was walking back and forth by the boundary line.

My knees felt very weak as I left our-my room to Stan's. Kyle was turning black which was never a good sign.

Why hadn't I seen this coming? Kyle was in his clothes. Stan looked hurt, sad and angry.

I took a look into the future. Kyle dies. Why did this happen?

"Is he going to make it?" Stan asked. I bit my lip but said nothing.

"There is one way but he will hate you" a voice said, I turned to see Randy at the door. His hands shoved deeply into his pocket.

"What is it?" Stan asked.

"You have to claim him, in doing so he could feed off your strength but you doing that could make him your slave." Randy looked sad.

"But if Kyle doesn't agree to be bonded, then-" Stan's voice trailed off. I shook my head. Raping a vampire was turning them worthless because they were your slave, not mate. You may feel intense love for them but they will despise their master. "It is all my fault"

"No it isn't" I began but really I wasn't strong enough to comfort him when my fairytale was becoming a nightmare.

"Yes it is. I am the one who took on Christophe, if I save him and he runs into that french whore's hands I'll die" Stan ran his hand through his hair.

Kyle was fading. His red hair was turning grey and soon he'd turn to ashes.

"Randy try turning him again" Sharon said as she pushed past her mate. "It just like when you first found him right"

"If I do that his body will reject the virus in total and turn human. It may heal him but he will never be a vampire again and-" Randy looked at Stan. "He'd age and die faster than any other human"

"But he will be reborn right?" Stan asked. The silence was his reply. Vampire and Werewolves could not be reborn unless Pure bloods and Alphas.

I watched as Kyle began to glow, he would soon combust and turn to ashes. I didn't know how I felt. Stan's face was twisted in pain. Kyle looked like an angel with the glow.

"I'll claim him" Stan's voice was a mere whisper. "I'd rather he stay alive and run into the dog's arms than die.

XXX

Stan POV

XXX

Everyone knew that it might not even work at all. They left the room giving me space. I slowly stripped him of his clothes, I wanted this for so long but not like this.

I stripped myself and kissed him. It wasn't so hard to get hard, in fact as soon as I had his legs apart Stan jr was awake.

He would be perfectly relaxed so I put it in, and I was in his mind. I was in a dark room watching a screen. Kyle sat down on a red chair. He was watching Ike beat him over and over on the screen.

"Kyle" I whispered. It wasn't my Kyle, it was a five year old with a Terrance doll in his hands staring teary eyes at me. He stood up and ran into the darkness an a Kyle that was about 12 stepped out, his green eyes empty. "Kyle wake up please" I pleaded. His eyes landed on me and he looked down to the child hiding behind himself.

"You don't belong here Stan Marsh" the screen changed to me. The room's colour turned pink.

"I need to find Kyle. I came to bring him back, he needs to agree to bond with me" the 12 year old tilted his head to the side.

"We are tired Stan. Death is the best thing to happen to us. You will never find him in time." The laughter filled the room as hundreds of Kyle's came to sight.

The screen changed to christophe. To my anger and repulse the room didn't change red for hate.

"Why do you want to die?" I asked. A 16 year old Kyle stepped forward he looked nothing like my Kyle. None of them did but I knew his face had been changed.

"Does it matter?" Then I was pushed out. And I was in my room, in Kyle. In between his legs that were placed on my shoulder. I held the urge to cum. I needed him to accept me.

I slid out and in again.

The room was black again, on the screen Kyle was being raped. The room was empty. It meant if I couldn't reach Kyle I'd cum just to keep him alive.

I walked around the chairs. "Kyle please, I love you" I pleaded.

"Leave" the hiss was enough to make me shiver. "Hate"

"Kyle?" I followed the voice into the darkness. Kyle was lying in a room floating in the air. "Kyle"

"Stan? I am scared" I sighed.

"Bond with me Kyle"

"Okay." Kyle looked at me and he was already burning. "It hurts Stan" I held him feeling the pain but I had to.

I was kicked out of his mind. I had to cum in him. I did after a few thrusts. I felt drained suddenly.

He was going to take most of my energy.

But if he lived it was okay.

XXX

Wendy

XXX

To say I wasn't happy that Stan got what was coming to him would be like saying I was gay. Which I am not. I am not some faggot redhead.

I smirked feeling happy. Infact so happy that Gregory and I had done it like rabbits. I was a girl, you don't use girls!

Soon I would comfort him on his loss then rub it in his face that if he had picked me , he'd have still had me.

Gregory laid beside me looking satisfied, I usually never suck his dick but I did today because I was so happy.

"Greg" I smiled at him and he turned to me. His eyes looked distant.

"Yes love?" He replied. I wrapped my hand around him and placed butterfly kisses over his chest.

XXX

Filmore

XXX

I was fucking Ike, he was naked pushed up to his window, anyone passing would see him. I smirked at the ropes that held his hand together behind his back.

"Kyle!" He screamed. It made me pause, it stung.

"Ike?" I forced a smile on my lip as I kissed his neck and pulled out. He fell backward with no support.

"Filmore?" He rose a brow. I ignored him and sat on his bed, I used my hand to deal with my erection while he watched. I put a cock ring on his so he couldn't come.

"You ass" he growled. I was pissed so basically he was fanning flames.

"If you say one more word Ike, you will regret it" I warned. Typical Ike wouldn't heed warnings.

"What? You'd tell my mommy on me?" I stayed silent for a moment. He obviously didn't think it through, he was tied up and vulnerable.

"Ike you are going to feel a lot of pain" I replied after I was sure he had nothing else to say I grabbed him bending him over my knee.

"Are you insane? Let me go you fag!" He snapped.

XXXX

Kenny

XXXX

I sighed as I laid on the hotel bed. I wanted Bebe but if she kept up her attitude I would move on.

The hotel room was now full of pictures of places Bebe and I had been to. I loved her so much but each time she ran off I was tempted to end Stan's life.

My mate barely had my time, we either spoke about Stan or were going to help Stan. I was sick of it.

I was sick of the Stan obsessed Bebe, I wanted my mate back. I would return soon but we would not be staying in there much longer.

All I could think of was Bebe's double D's, small waist and tight ass. I licked my lips hungry for her.

I loved Bebe.

XXXX

Rebecca

XXXX

"Red!" Clyde smiled at me running his hand through my hair. He wanted something. "I need your help"

"No, not again." He keeps trying to set me up but he doesn't get it. No one can replace my mate. Everyone thought she was a guy, but she wasn't.

"Come on he's cool" I growled at his words before pushing him down. Immediately Token had turned and stood before Clyde snarling.

"Calm down. Next time put a leash on that dog" my eyes narrowed at the bastard.

I walked away heading to our home. My home. I had yet to get proof on Christophe and Kyle which pissed me off.

I glared at my house. I used to be happy. Damn all those blood suckers.

XXX

Butters.

XXX

Eric had given me the case to build up more information on. So many strange things were happening but I didn't give shit if people were transforming into dogs or Marshs were drinking animal blood. I just wanted answers on Kyle.

The more I watch Kyline, the more he reminded me of Kyle. It made me wonder if Kyle was dead at all.

"Hay" I looked out my window at the blonde man that stood beside the window.

"You don't wanna hurt me" I smiled at him. He rose a brow at me before ripping the door off the car and pulling me out. He rose it up and threw it into the lake about 8 miles from here. I watched it enter since we were. At a cliff.

"Who are you?" He asked. I smiled at him.

"I had one thing and someone took that person away from me" I pulled out my gun. My eyes met his and I felt my hands drop the gun.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Leopold stotch, but you can call me butters"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Revenge" I could help but think the blonde was more beautiful than anything I had ever seen.

He broke our gaze and I felt drained. Falling forward it went dark.

XXX

Randy

XXX

Kenny brought home a small blonde. I glared at him. "A cop really?"

"Found him spying. Not sure what he has seen. But we better get rid of this problem before it develops into something else." Kenny dropped the boy on his shoulder roughly.

"Be careful he is human!" I snapped.

"So? I want to suck his blood really bad. He's luck I didn't." Kenny growled. "Is Bebe still with Stan?" I asked leaning on the wall.

"No she's been in her room. Upset about something." I replied. He smirked and left. He knew Bebe could only see 3 months into the future. She'd never know he was here.

Sharon came into the room. She stared at the blonde man on the floor, her eyes looked up to meet mine.

"It want me this time I swear!"

XXX

BEBE

XXX

I couldn't believe Kenny wasn't here, I was sad and horny. We would be having emotional sex right now.

"Kenny you bastard" I growled under my breath. I took a look into the future, it wasn't good.

Everything in the house started floating. Holy shit? What was happening? I was on my literally a finger away from touch the roof.

My eyes widened. Stan.

I pushed myself to the door XX X

Don't kill me for the slow update.

Mpreg or no

Eric/ Butters or no.

Leave a review 


End file.
